Questor Imperialis
"Będę strzegł honoru mego domu, Nasze braterstwo dodaje mi siły, Nie okażę litości mym wrogom, Żaden nie przetrwa mojej furii, Będę bronił świętości Świętej Góry, Żaden wróg nie ujdzie z Aliric Prime bez kary, Nigdy nie zapomnę mej przysięgi, Tylko śmierć kończy służbę" - Przysięga składana przez nowych członków Domu Rycerskiego Degallio Imperialni Rycerze'' (ang. Imperial Knights)'' - wojownicy walczący na polach bitew w potężnych pancerzach bitewnych, przypominających małe Tytany. Jeden Rycerz potrafi odwrócić przebieg całego starcia, gdyż jest w stanie powalić każdą wrogą jednostkę. Rycerze działają razem jako oddziały Domów Rycerskich określanych w wysokim gotyku jako Questoris Familia. Opis ogólny thumb|370px|Herb Imperialnych Rycerzy Zarówno pilotów jak i same maszyny oraz ogólnie organizację określa się zamiennie mianem Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy wchodzą w skład tzw. Domów Rycerskich, rządzonych przez Wysokich Królów. Domy Rycerskie zajmują daną planetę zwaną Światem Rycerskim. Piloci Rycerzy obok ogólnego terminu Imperialni Rycerze są także określani mianem Szlachciców lub Potomków - z uwagi na to że są oni spadkobiercami głównych rodów pierwszych kolonizatorów Światów Rycerskich. Rycerz (maszyna) posiada zaimplementowane bardzo zaawansowane sekrety technologiczne, jak Jonową Tarczę, która potrafi ochronić go przed każdym ostrzałem i sprawia że jest w stanie samotnie pokonać całą armię. Konserwacją maszyny i stanem technicznym zajmują się zaś Zakrystianie. By obsługiwać zbroję rycerską, wybraniec musi przejść Rytuał Jestestwa, polega on na łączeniu człowieka z Rycerzem w akcie przyjęcia tytułu Szlachcica. To formacja o wiele starsza niż samo Imperium. Jej korzenie sięgają Mrocznych Wieków Technologii, gdzie na niedawno skolonizowanych planetach podczas tzw. Długiej Wojaży powoli formowały się protoplastyczne Domy Rycerskie. A to dlatego, że kolonizatorzy byli wyposażeni w Standardowy Wzór Konstrukcyjny Rycerza, pozwalający na jego produkcję. Same Światy Rycerskie są ogółem bardzo bogate w złoża naturalne i niegdyś w starożytne technologie. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty odnaleziono wiele takich planet i do dziś czasem są odnajdywane kolejne. Ówczesne Questoris Familie przyłączyły się do Imperium, stając się organizacją podległą Imperatorowi. Od tej pory aż do czasów obecnych Imperialni Rycerze wspierają wiele militarnych organizacji Imperium jak Kosmicznych Marines, Imperialną Gwardię, Siostry Bitwy, a także walczą w legionach Tytanów. Generalnie Imperialni Rycerze podzieleni są na dwie grupy: zależnych od Adeptus Mechanicus i zależnych od Imperium. Osobna grupa to Wolne Ostrza, nie stanowią oni zbitej organizacji, bowiem są to Potomkowie, którzy wybrali ścieżkę samotnika =Historia= Historia Imperialnych Rycerzy jest niemal tak długa jak historia ludzkiej ekspansji między gwiazdami. Gwiezdny Exodus i Epoka Technologii 'Długa Wojaż' W czasie epoki Gwiezdnego Exodusu ludzkość kolonizowała inne planety znajdujące się niedaleko Układu Słonecznego. Wszystko zaczęło się pod koniec tego okresu, między 14. a 15. milenium, tuż przed rozpoczęciem się Epoki Technologii, kiedy to Ludzkość nie znała jeszcze Osnowy i wiążącej się z nią możliwości podróży z szybkością większą niż światło. Zdecydowano o rozpoczęciu masowych kolonizacji planet w poszukiwaniu kończących się już surowców, światów do zaludnienia i oczywiście dążono do rozwoju cywilizacji i rozprzestrzeniania ludzkiej dominacji pośród obcych gwiazd. Wydarzenie to znane jest jako Długa Wojaż. Ludzkość zawsze wszystko sprawdzała i badała, zanim zdecydowała się na olbrzymi skok. Nie mniej z tego powodu wysyłano statki zwiadowcze, które oznaczały planety zdatne do zamieszkania, cały czas wypływając z domu i szukając nowych celów. Właściwe statki kolonizacyjne startowały z różnych części zamieszkałego Układu Słonecznego w stronę wyznaczonych planet. Wysyłano całe masy flot statków które podróżowały lata, a nawet dekady w kierunku planet uznanych za zdatne do zamieszkania, stąd wzięła się nazwa tego okresu historii. Ogromne armady wielkich jak miasta pojazdów kosmicznych przewoziły tysiące ludzi upakowanych w ich niebotyczne burty. Oprócz tego wiozły sprzęt niezbędny do kolonizacji nowo-zdobytych terenów - ówczesne cuda techniki i inżynierii. Długa Wojaż trwała wraz ze świtem nowej epoki - Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Okazało się że życie na odległych planetach, pod światłem nieznanych gwiazd jest jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne niż sądzono. Często odkryte terytoria okazały się już zamieszkałe, czy to przez ogromne drapieżniki, czy też przez obce cywilizacje, które nie miały zamiaru oddać swej ziemi. Kolejnym problemem była często nieprzyjazna atmosfera. Powrót do domu był niemożliwy, a pozostanie na orbicie kwestią nierychłej śmierci. Kolonistom pozostało tylko stanąć na planecie i samemu zmierzyć się z zagrożeniem. By zbudować pierwsze osady rozbierali oni własne statki kosmiczne, jak najszybciej tworząc przyczółki i perymetry. Koloniści Długiej Wojaży byli wyposażeni w Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne, te cuda początków Epoki Technologii potrafiły wyprodukować niemal wszystko na masową skalę. Zostały zaprojektowane na Marsie przez ówczesne Mechanicus. Do dziś poszukuje się fragmentów Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych, by wyprodukować wielkie dzieła tamtych czasów. Owa technologia pozwalała na produkcję wszystkiego od zwykłych urządzeń codziennego użytku, aż po ówczesne exo-szkielety, które potem stały się właśnie Rycerzami. Często zdarzało się jednak że nie wszystkie floty Długiej Wojaży posiadały Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne tychże protoplastycznych Rycerzy, co zmuszało takich kolonistów do obrony przed zagrożeniem bez pomocy tych potężnych maszyn, aż do momentu przybycia kolejnej floty bądź pojedynczego statku z Wzorem Konstrukcyjnym Rycerzy. Z czasem Rycerze stali się codziennym widokiem w koloniach, a nazwano ich tak nawiązując do czasów średniowiecznych Terry. Ta odmiana maszyn zwana była Questoris, a w późniejszych mileniach powstały inne odmiany. Na obcych planetach Rycerz po prostu dominował. Tylko jeden pilot, specjalnie trenowany i przystosowywany mógł go kontrolować, wiążąc z nim swój umysł. Kilka machin potrafiło w pełni obronić olbrzymie miasta przed jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem. Kilkanaście było w stanie bezproblemowo strzec cały kontynent. Do tego były w stanie znieść najcięższe i najbardziej ekstremalne warunki środowiska nowo-zdobytych światów. Przede wszystkim służyły jednak jako narzędzia wojenne, ochraniające kolonistów, dewastujące odkryte obce cywilizacje. Z początku Rycerze mieli egzo-szkielety wyposażone w płyty zbroi stworzone z plastali, z czasem jednak zostały zastępowane przez o wiele twardsze adamantium. Oprócz oczywistej funkcji obrony, Rycerzy stosowano również do np. niszczenia skał, pomocy w wycince itp. Wielkość Rycerza pozwalała na rozpłatanie wielkich bestii na dzikich planetach, a jego uzbrojenie i tarcza na likwidowanie armii zaawansowanych cywilizacji z planet bardziej rozwiniętych. Rycerz stał się symbolem ludzkiej kolonizacji, adamantytową pięścią uderzającą w nieznane gwiazdy - podobnie jak Ludzie z Żelaza w tychże czasach byli symbolem militarnej siły całej ludzkości. Zaś podbite tereny rozwijały się nieśpiesznie, zaczęli również pojawiać się pierwsi psionicy, dzięki którym możliwe były skoki w Osnowę, a tym samym szybsze podróże. 'Barwiąc Krew Błękitem' Rycerze byli nie do powstrzymania. Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne mogły niemal w każdych warunkach je produkować. Maszyna ta oznaczała siłę. Siła oznacza władzę. A człowiek po władzę chętnie sięga, zaś w przypadku starcia z Rycerzami w ewentualnym buncie koloniści bez wsparcia z zewnątrz nie mieliby szans. Twórcy Rycerzy jednak o tym pomyśleli... Żaden z kolonistów, nawet piloci, nie mieli pojęcia, że w celu uniknięcia takich sytuacji połączenie z maszyną wpływało na umysł człowieka. Zmieniało. Kształtowało. Piloci zaczęli powoli nabierać dziwnych cech. Każdy, kto zasiadł na Tronie Mechanicum maszyny choćby raz nawet nie wiedział że do osobowości inwazyjnie wkradały mu się: honor, poczucie obowiązku, szlachetność, lojalność, odwaga, cnotliwość. Idealny obrońca. Przez lata piloci byli oddani kolonistom, byli na równi z nimi. Na światach zbytnio oddalonych od reszty cywilizacji, nawet w obliczu rozwiniętych lotów międzygwiezdnych w Epoce Technologii zawsze, prędzej czy później piloci Rycerzy przejmowali kontrolę nad kolonią. Czując się bardziej szlachetnymi, bardziej honorowymi i z poczucia opieki zdecydowali że to oni będą dowodzić planetą. Proceder ten nie przechodził krwawo. Często koloniści dobrowolnie oddawali im władzę, mając w oczach po prostu swoje bezpieczeństwo, chcieli być bronionymi przed potwornymi obcymi najeźdźcami jak np. Orkami czy Eldarami. Czasem po prostu widzieli w Rycerzach swoich czempionów. Piloci uznawali że skoro są tak rycerscy i cnotliwi, to ich krew musi być szlachetna, tworzyli więc powoli szlacheckie rodziny, a zawsze w konsekwencji Domy Rycerskie. Te za cel priorytetowy stawiały sobie obronę swych poddanych. Choć piloci zawsze formowali Domy Rycerskie, nawet po kilka na jednej planecie, różniące się jedynie nazwą, to mimo chrapki na kontrolę swych "poddanych" nie zawsze byli u władzy. Wraz z nadejściem nowej, straszliwej Epoki Walk sytuacja się zmieniła - każda rodzina szlachecka doszła do władzy, na każdej planecie, która zdążyła przetrwać, dlatego że nie tylko chcieli tego piloci, ale także chciała również reszta populacji planet. Tak powstawały zaczątki Światów Rycerskich. Do końca Epoki Technologii Ludzkość podbiła grubo ponad milion planet i dzięki Standardowym Wzorom Konstrukcyjnym błyskawicznie je zurbanizowała, zaś wśród ludzi pojawiało się coraz więcej psioników. Zaczęli również otaczać się bardzo zaawansowanymi Sztucznymi Inteligencjami w każdym aspekcie życia, co namnażało gnuśność i lenistwo oraz pełną zależność od myślących maszyn, nawet jeśli osiągnęli niemal boskość, która się człowiekowi należała. Światy Rycerskie były w tej kwestii zupełnie przeciwnie nastawione - bowiem ulepszony umysł Szlachty był przywiązany do tradycji, bardzo konserwatywny i myślał zupełnie innymi kategoriami. W swej ignorancji nie przyjmowali do swych planet psioników i nie stosowali maszyn myślących. Obywatele Światów Rycerskich nie spoglądali tęsknym wzrokiem na gwiazdy, a skupiali się na tym, co mają pod swymi stopami. 'Dwa Światy' Wiele setek lat po Długiej Wojaży, kiedy Epoka Technologii zaczęła się na dobre, ludzkość wynalazła Napęd Osnowy, który pozwalał na loty o wiele szybsze niż prędkość światła, zanurzając statek w Immaterium. Statki mogły niemal swobodnie i szybko latać po całej galaktyce. Same kolonie już dawno zdołały się rozwinąć, tak więc posiadały pokaźną ilość zbroi rycerskich, które chroniły mieszkańców i całą planetę. Z tego powodu Mechanicus wysyłało floty statków w stronę owych planet i jak najbliżej nich zakładało nowe kolonie. Miały być to fabryki, które produkowałyby masę dóbr dla obu światów, jednocześnie miały być chronione przez Rycerzy. Światy te również produkowały maszyny dla pilotów, podobnie jak Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne samych kolonistów. Z biegiem lat planety-fabryki zostały tak potężnie rozbudowane, że przerodziły się w tak zwane Światy Kuźnie, niesamowicie zabudowane fabrykami, zaś skala ich produkcji była wręcz niebotyczna. Oba światy związały się razem, i od tej pory koegzystowały ze sobą. Symbioza trwała aż do końca Epoki Technologii, a niekiedy do Epoki Walk, a zdarzało się że i do Epoki Imperium. 'Prawdziwie Pierwsi' Pancerze Rycerz zostały zaprojektowane na Marsie, tak więc pierwsze prototypy posiadali piloci właśnie tej planety, zanim w ogóle nastąpił Gwiezdny Exodus. Tron Mechanicum tych maszyn nie modyfikował jednak umysłu, ze względu na to, iż ci pierwsi piloci byli w stu procentach lojalni ówczesnym nadzorcom Mechanicum. Z biegiem czasu na Marsie założono praprzodka Domu Taranis, który stał się integralną częścią infrastruktury Marsa, setki lat wyprzedzając resztę Domów Rycerskich. Wszystkie inne Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne Rycerzy ulepszono, by wyprodukowany pancerz posiadał Tron Mechanicum, który modyfikowałby osobowość pilota. Wszystko w trosce o bezpieczeństwo kolonistów i samej Ludzkości, gdyż to właśnie Rycerze byli odpowiedzialni za ich ochronę. To właśnie takie Wzory Konstrukcyjne wraz z niezliczonymi ilościami kolonistów poleciały w pustkę kosmosu. Epoka Walk 'Bunt Maszyn i Hedonizm Eldarów' Problemy zaczęły się już między M22 a M25 - czego uczeni Imperium nie są w stanie ściśle ustalić. Ludzi z Żelaza, czyli maszyny, które robiły absolutnie wszystko dla swych panów, ludzi, obróciły się przeciwko swym stwórcom, niszcząc i dewastując światy. Wyżynali całe planetarne populacje jak bydło, albo pogrążali rasę ludzką w wzajemnych wojnach światów. Ludzkość stanęła na skraju zagłady; ekonomia, polityka, komunikacja, transport - wszystko to gwałtownie upadło. Wiele planet musiało stawić czoło zagrożeniu na własną rękę. Na dodatek sytuację pogorszyli Eldarzy, którzy zaczęli popadać w hedonizm i dekadencję, co właśnie przyczyniło się do powstania owych Burz Osnowy, które przetoczyły się przez całą galaktykę, uniemożliwiające loty kosmiczne. W konsekwencji powstał nowy bóg chaosu, Slaanesh. Jakby tego było mało pobudzenie Osnowy sprawiło że do świata rzeczywistego wpadało coraz więcej demonów, dokonując istnych inwazji poprzez umysły psioników. Wszystkie społeczności, które zaprosiły ich do swego grona były teraz krwawą walutą, którą nieświadomie psionicy spłacali. Demony wpadały do światów nie tylko przez umysły psioników, ale też przez wyrwy i portale. Wydarzenie to znane jest jako Dawna Noc. Pośród tego horroru przetaczającego się przez całą galaktykę, wszystkie światy zostały odcięte, a kolonie z Rycerzami były w stanie samodzielnie się obronić i nawet demony nie dawały rady. W tej epoce szybko zaczęły się reformy społeczne zakończone przekazaniem władzy w ręce najbardziej doświadczonych z pilotów Rycerzy. Wtedy już wszystkie te światy opanował neo-feudalizm. Władcy Domów Rycerskich szybko stawali się panami, a reszta populacji wasalami. Na tych fundamentach powstały samodzielne Światy Rycerskie, które znamy do dziś. Podczas gdy wiele kolonii korzystało z wygód jakie dawały bardzo zaawansowane maszyny, cogitatory i Ludzie z Żelaza oraz korzystanie z psykerów, rycerskie planety stroniły od tego, trzymając się wyznaczonych przez siebie tradycji, posługując się starodawnymi technologiami, co uratowało w większości ich przed zagładą. Choć w konsekwencji przyczyniło się do uwstecznienia technologicznego, bowiem w późniejszych czasach jedyna stosowana technologia dotyczyła najczęściej tylko Rycerzy, a wszelkie inne aspekty życia miały niemal surwiwalowy charakter. Nie przyjmowali również psioników, bo w swej ignorancji nie tolerowali tego, czego nie rozumieli, a więc przez to byli doskonale przygotowani na wydarzenia Dawnej Nocy. Ich oryginalny charakter społeczeństwa miał swój kolejny atut: zapomnienie. Planety rycerskie zostały po prostu zapomniane przez resztę ludzkości, która dążyła do zjednoczenia. Uratowało ich to przed tymi, którzy mogli obrócić ich świat w ruinę. 'Upadek Światów Kuźni' Przez liczne burze Osnowy światy zostały od siebie odcięte, tak więc wiele Światów Kuźni upadło, gdyż Rycerze nie mieli choćby możliwości obrony ich przed wylewającymi się demonami i okropnościami w czasie trwania Dawnej Nocy. Odcięcie sprawiło że stały się również wrażliwe na najazdy obcych. Czasem zdarzało się że upadał tak Świat Kuźni jak i Świat Rycerski, walcząc aż do ostatniej maszyny. Tak czy siak, zdecydowana większość Światów Kuźni upadła, a to sprawiło że Rycerze zostali odcięci od kultu Marsa i jego kapłaństwa. 'Wymogi Wojny' Krwawa Epoka Walk sprawiła że nastąpiło wzmożenie zapotrzebowania na Rycerzy szybkich, stworzonych do podbojów, a nie tylko do obrony własnej planety. Tak więc po 10 000 lat od stworzenia starożytnej już odmiany Questoris, na nie wiadomo jakim Świecie Rycerskim narodziła się nowa rodzina Rycerzy zwana Cerastus. Były to szybsze, nieco zwinniejsze, smuklejsze i wyższe Rycerze, ale odznaczające się mniejszą siłą ognia. 'Społeczeństwo' W Epoce Walk Rycerze rządzili i ochraniali swe kolonie, a dla swych rodzin i maszyn tworzyli olbrzymie fortece. Obcy czy demony - koloniści mogli spać bezpiecznie, całe pokolenia spokojnie mijały, zaś na wielu planetach o istnieniu wielu innych ludzkich światów po prostu zapomniano. Jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, to szlacheckie rodziny jednak chciały samodzielnie bronić swych poddanych - honor, oddanie, poświęcenie, to wpajał im w umysły Tron Mechanicum. Dlatego jedyną akceptowalną technologią były zbroje rycerskie. Każda inna technologia nie była mile widziana. Tym bardziej taki wstręt był spotęgowany przez doświadczenie z Ludźmi z Żelaza. Obok rozwoju technologicznego Szlachta każdego świata nie cierpiała psioników. Głównie dlatego że byli zagrożeniem dla reszty populacji, a co zagrażało populacji, musiało być natychmiast eksterminowane. Przez taki konserwatyzm Światy Rycerskie szybko przestały się rozwijać i gwałtownie tak społeczeństwo jak i technologia poczęło trawić zacofanie. Cały proceder był praktycznie spowodowany tylko jednym urządzeniem - Tronem Mechanicum w Rycerzu, który wpływał na umysły pilotów podsycając ich poczucie szlachectwa, odpowiedzialności, honoru oraz odwagi. Dotykało to większości planet w galaktyce, gdyż przetrwały głównie planety posiadające Rycerzy, zmilitaryzowane, lub szczęśliwie, które zostały ominięte przez serie kataklizmów. Światy Po tysiącleciu izolacji każdy, dosłownie każdy Świat Rycerski cofnął się mniej lub bardziej, czasem nawet do poziomu średniowiecza - na takich planetach jedynie Rycerze byli oznaką że niegdyś istniała super-zaawansowana cywilizacja. Prymitywne społeczeństwo generalnie zajmowało się uprawą roli, czy też kopalniami. Częstym przypadkiem był fakt że Domy Rycerskie posiadały armie złożoną z normalnych ludzi, uzbrojoną w jakąś broń, czy to rycerzy z mieczami na koniu, czy żołnierzy z karabinami w pojazdach. O rozwój takiej armii jednak nie specjalnie dbano. Obok nich posiadali zaplecze techników, by mogli naprawiać oraz produkować Rycerzy. To właśnie w tej epoce rzemieślnicy stali się kluczowi by Domy Rycerskie mogły przetrwać. Oprócz tego na niemal wszystkich światach tworzono olbrzymie twierdze, które nierzadko zawierały olbrzymie elementy statków kolonizatorów jeszcze z M15. Wokół twierdz zakładano wielkie pola uprawne, z nich farmy przetwarzały dobra głównie na pożywienie, zapewniając byt mieszkańcom. W zależności od świata umiejscawiano także kopalnie górnicze, stanowiące podporę funkcjonowania Światów Rycerskich. Na niektórych planetach nadal funkcjonowały starożytne maszyny, wspomagające gospodarkę świata. Rycerze byli często nieustannie w potrzebie - nawet sama lokalna fauna lub flora mogła stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie. Istniały również Domy, które posiadały nieco technologii wystarczającej do lotów kosmicznych i podbijania okolicznych planet, tworząc w miarę zaawansowane technologicznie feudalne światy. Czasem zdarzały się przypadki nawiązania kontaktu z innymi światami. 'Powtarzające się Schematy' Przez Tron Mechanicum na każdym świecie szlacheckie rodziny podobnie się zachowywały i tworzyły podobne struktury; Domem Rycerskim (bądź kilkoma jeśli występowały) dowodziła jedna osoba, zwana różnie na różnych planetach: czy to Senior, Lord, Patriarcha, czy Król albo (najczęściej) Wysoki Król, czasem nawet po prostu Rycerz. Podobnie z fortecami: zamek, forteca, posiadłość, czy pałac. W ten sam sposób różnymi terminami określano rody szlacheckie czy same Domy Rycerskie. Szlachta posługiwała się oznaczeniami, herbami i heraldykami nawiązującymi do tych, których używali pierwsi kolonizatorzy. Po śmierci Wysokiego Króla zdarzało się że dochodziło do otwartych wojen o władzę. Tron Mechanicum jednak wpajał Potomkom wyższe wartości i przede wszystkim ochronę obywateli. Czasem więc zdarzało się że Dom Rycerski może zapobiec bratobójczym walkom o władzę tworząc system zwany Turniejami, gdzie przedstawiciele poszczególnych Domów walczyli z innymi, a zwycięski ród przejmuje władzę na określony czas. Dla przykładu można podać planetę Higroxias, gdzie raz na 10 lat organizowane są tzw Zawody Honorowe. W czasie tych zawodów przedstawiciele trzech najważniejszych domów konkurują ze sobą w wielu dyscyplinach na wzór legendarnych Turniejów Rycerskich, które podobnież odbywały się na Terze w starożytnych czasach. Na Higroxias zwycięski Dom otrzymuje zaszczyt pełnienia władzy nad planetą przez kolejne 10 lat, oraz musi przygotować kolejny turniej gdy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Życie rycerzy zamknęło się w codziennej rutynie tradycji i etykiety. Jedynym sposobem na wyrwanie się z niej było zasiądnięcie na Tronie Mechanicum Rycerza i ruszenie w wir walki po chwałę i sławę. Na przestrzeni Epoki Technologii założono tysiące kolonii wyposażonych w Rycerzy. Do końca Epoki Walk przetrwało kilka setek, reszta zginęła, zaginęła, bądź zdegenerowała się, zostawiając często jedynie neo-feudalny ustrój jako jedyną pamiątkę ich korzeni. Był to jednak o wiele lepszy wynik niż w przypadku zwykłych kolonii. Światy Rycerskie niczym opoki, stały wytrwale, zaś lata płynęły i lata zmieniały się w stulecia, a stulecia w tysiąclecia, i ostatecznie stała się światłość - nadeszło Imperium Człowieka Epoka Imperium 'Wielka Krucjata' Po ponad 5 tysiącach lat izolacji i degeneracji cywilizacyjno-technologicznej, pod koniec M31, Światy Rycerskie po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna napotkały inną, ludzką cywilizacje - Imperium Człowieka. Około M30 wraz z przejęciem inicjatywy przez Imperatora, a następnie podbiciem Terry i zjednoczeniem z zaawansowanym technologicznie Adeptus Mechanicus, rozpoczęła się Wielka Krucjata. Jej dokładna data rozpoczęcia to 798.M30. Dzięki wsparciu Marsjańskiego Kapłaństwa, największa zorganizowana krucjata może ruszyć na dobre. Miała na celu zjednoczyć ponownie ludzkie światy i stworzyć galaktyczne mocarstwo. Do końca 31 milenium odkryto ponad setkę Światów Rycerskich. Wszystkie okazały się podobnie zorganizowane - feudalnie, u podstaw posiadały podobne wartości - obowiązek, honor, lojalność oraz często były podobnie zacofane - operowały niezwykle zaawansowanymi pancerzami gdy ich planeta zatopiona była w zacofaniu technologicznym. Oprócz tego Adeptus Mechanicus założyło ledwie kilka nowych Domów Rycerskich przy swych Światach Kuźniach. Nowo powstałe Imperium podbijało planety, raz po raz napotykając się na kolejne (często zacofane) światy z super-zaawansowanymi Rycerzami. Zdarzało się że napotykano Dom Rycerski o ogromnym potencjale bojowym, który w przeciwieństwie do zwykłego Domu był w stanie obronić więcej niż pod-sektor, z tego powodu tak rozrośnięte organizacje zwano Wielkimi Domami, należały do nich m. in. Dom Cadmus, Dom Terryn, Dom Griffith i Dom Hawkshroud. Same Światy Rycerskie od razu zwróciły uwagę zwłaszcza Magosów z Adeptus Mechanicus - były one niezwykle bogate w wartościowe złoża mineralne i nierzadko zawierały Archeotechnologię, czyli niezwykle zaawansowaną, bo pochodzącą z Epoki Technologii. Traktowane jako niebezpieczne i zakazane, cuda inżynierii były porzucone i od dawien dawna nie używane na tychże planetach. Mechanicum znajdowało tam więcej Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne, niż na jakichkolwiek innych planetach. Tak zawiązywały się pierwsze, ścisłe sojusze z Rycerzy z tech-kapłanami z Marsa. Już z pierwszych napotkanych Światów Rycerskich wydobyto Standardowe Wzory Konstrukcyjne i dzięki temu na początku Wielkiej Krucjaty najznamienitsi Magosi Mechanicum opracowali 3 rodzaje nowych zbroi rycerskich, wzbogaconych o niesamowite i pradawne technologie. Były to: Styrix, Megajra i Atrapos. Przez Wielką Krucjatę rozprzestrzenili się także maszyny klasy Cerastus, smukłe maszyny opracowane przez jakiś Dom Rycerski jeszcze w Epoce Walk, trafiały do wielu Domów Rycerskich. 'Pierwszy z Wielu' Pierwsze spotkanie wojsk Wielkiej Krucjaty z jakimkolwiek Światem Rycerskim nastąpiło w 850.M30, świat ten zwany był Chrysis. Odkrył go Wolny Handlarz Militant Jeffers, który bardzo docenił bojowy potencjał wielkich maszyn i krzepkiego społeczeństwa, które je wspierało. Dowódca Imperialnej Armii, który się tam pojawił nie przepadał ogólnie za ceremoniami, obrzędami czy innymi rytuałami, za to przyszli Imperialni Rycerze notorycznie je stosowali. Na dodatek nie cierpiał ich formalnego języka. Szybko jednak nabrał respektu, kiedy zobaczył że potrafią łatwo zgniatać każdego wroga. Do dziś na widok kroczącego Imperialnego Rycerza nawet Mistrzowie Zakonów powstają bądź prostują się. Wiedzą że tylko Adeptus Astartes dorównują im dzielnością, bezwzględnością i radością czerpaną z anihilacji wroga. 'Wyścig' O kontrolę nad minerałami i samą siłą Rycerzy, a zwłaszcza archeotechnologię, jaką obficie dawały Światy Rycerskie walczyło wiele organizacji w nowym Imperium, od Wolnych Handlarzy aż po przeróżnych oficjeli Imperium, proponując różne układy. Makiaweliczne wyścigi rozpoczęły się i trwały dekady. Domy Rycerskie były zalewane dyplomatami i emisariuszami. Ostatecznie jednak zawsze wygrywało Adeptus Mechanicus, proponując naprawdę wiele, wliczając w to nawet najbardziej reliktową i zaawansowaną technologię, jaką znała ludzkość, a tylko oni mieli do niej dostęp. Dla Mechanicus Droga Mleczna nie była już zbitą masą zaawansowanej technologicznie ludzkości, a okazała się rozsypaną, zdegenerowaną i anarchistyczną mieszaniną planet. Zaś planety bogate w starożytną technologię i minerały były tym, czego szukali. Z kolei Światy Rycerskie chętnie przyłączały się do rozprzestrzeniającego się Imperium, głównie przez wzgląd na możliwość walki oraz technologiczne braki - zbyt wiele Domów Rycerskich nie było w stanie produkować, a rzadko i naprawiać Rycerzy. Oczywistym jest, że chodziło również rozwój potęgi. Dlatego większość rodów szlacheckich po kontakcie z Imperium Człowieka, skupiło się na handlowaniu właśnie z Adeptus Mechanicus, co zacieśniało ich korelacje - dla niektórych rodów rycerskich mniej, dla innych bardziej. Oczywiście włączenie tych wojowników do Imperium mocno zasiliło bojowe szeregi ludzkości. Rycerze dołączani byli do wszelkich gałęzi imperialnych sił, np Solar Auxilii, bądź legionów, tak tytanów jak i Adeptus Astartes. Chronili Światy Kuźnie, które były i są do dziś istotą zaplecza wojennego Imperium. Od tej pory Rycerze mogli określać się mianem Imperialnych Rycerzy, a także mogli znów chronić ludzi lecz tym razem na szerszą, galaktyczną skalę. Niezależne Domy Rycerskie działały w siłach Ordo Questoris, zrzeszających pilotów, którzy następnie przyłączani byli do określonych Flot Ekspedycyjnych Wielkiej Krucjaty. Dodatkowo Wielkie Domy nie musiały płacić Imperialnej Dziesięciny, a dzięki Imperium poczęły nieco rozwijać siły, przez swój ogrom stały się jego witalną częścią. Podobnie reszta Domów Rycerskich, ale nie tak i nie na taką skalę, je zaś objęto Imperialną Dziesięciną. W obu przypadkach mimo umocnienia i wsparcia technicznego nadal były one zacofane i zamieszkiwały archaicznie urządzone planety. Mimo to były bardzo ważną siłą Imperium, a niestety taka była już ich mentalność. "Ci Rycerze są witalną częścią Tagmaty Omnizjasza, która ochrania Kuźnie i Świątynie, jednak mimo swej dumy, są tylko jednymi z wielu Jego zabawek i zostaną powiązani z Omnizjaszem, albo będą złamani przez Niego." -Komentarz Archmagosa Draykavaca podczas odkrycia Domu Atrax, 3447853.M30 'Wyznawcy Omnizjasza' Z biegiem podbojów Wielkiej Krucjaty, Światy Rycerskie coraz bardziej się rozwijały i były coraz bardziej zależne od Adeptus Mechanicus, które już po odkryciu pierwszych planet Domów Rycerskich z zapałem z nimi handlowało, rokując sobie prawa do wyłączności wymiany towaru z Imperialnymi Rycerzami. Dodatkowo na niektórych planetach technicy, zbrojmistrzowie, a także rzemieślnicy Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy przez milenia produkowali, bądź utrzymywali zbroje rycerskie na chodzie, niejednokrotnie współpracowali z marsjańskimi kapłanami maszyn. Ci technicy zwani byli przez kapłanów Marsa nazywani Zakrystianami, generalnie potrafili oni konserwować i naprawić Rycerza ale często tylko do pewnego poziomu, przez co te z krytycznymi uszkodzeniami nie nadawały się do niczego, a w konsekwencji działała jedynie niewielka część maszyn. A naprawdę należy wspomnieć, że rzemieślnicy ci robili cuda na kiju, by Rycerz mógł chodzić na "optymalnej wydajności": od silników parowych, poprzez elektryczne aż po ogniwa słoneczne, od nitowania czy spawania pancerza aż po przywiązywanie blach, od żelaznych długich lanc aż po armaty z lontem, obsługiwane przez dodatkową załogę. Jedynie wciąż działające Tarcze Jonowe były świadectwem że Rycerze to cud techniki. Problemy techniczne wynikały też z faktu iż niektórych części nie dało się wyprodukować po stracie lub uszkodzeniu Standardowego Wzoru Konstrukcyjnego Rycerzy. Z tego powodu Tech-kapłani zabierali Zakrystian na Marsa, by tam wytrenować i nauczyć ich sztuki opieki nad maszynami, wpajano także wiarę w Boga Maszyn, Omnizjasza, do którego Marsjańskie Kapłaństwo wznosi modły. To jeszcze bardziej zacieśniało więzi między Imperialnymi Rycerzami, a Adeptus Mechanicus, które masowo przysyłało Rycerzom sprzęt i różne zasoby. Z biegiem lat przy części Światów Rycerskich, na pobliskich planetach zakładano Światy Kuźnie i łączono określony Dom Rycerski z daną kuźnią poprzez przysięgę, która miała trwać na zawsze przez nieskończoną lojalność i honor Szlachciców. Taką przysięgę nazywano Protokołami Sidonu, jeśli występowała ona w skomplikowanej formie kontraktu, bowiem często była to po prostu przysięga. Taki połączony z Adeptus Mechanicus Świat Rycerski miał dostarczać naturalne surowce bądź opcjonalnie pracowników i ochraniać Świat Kuźnię, w zamian za sprzęt, części, czasem naprawy oraz otrzymywanie nowo wyprodukowanych Rycerzy. Ekonomicznie oba Światy Kuźnie zakładano możliwie najbliżej Domów Rycerskich. Jeśli rody szlacheckie były bardzo oddane Adeptus Mechanicus w akcie wielkiego poświęcenia na polu bitwy mogły potem otrzymać niedawno opracowane Rycerze Mechanicus: Styrix, Megajrę bądź Atraposa. Inną drogą by to uczynić był makabryczny akt oddania określonej ilości niedoszłych pilotów, czyli takich, którzy nie przebyli próby Rytuału Jestestwa. Adeptus Mechanicus wówczas przerabiało nieszczęśników na serwitorów. Z biegiem lat symbioza poczęła się pogłębiać, a nawet część Domów Rycerskich przyjmowała niektóre tradycje Adeptus Mechanicus. Na setki odkrytych Domów Rycerskich jedynie kilka wciąż koegzystowało z niesamowitymi, starożytnymi Światami Kuźniami, które zostały założone jeszcze w Mrocznej Epoce Technologii i przetrwały aż do Wielkiej Krucjaty. Wpływ Adeptus Mechanicus na taki Dom był o wiele silniejszy, ponieważ przez tysiąclecia wpływu Kult Mechanicus przesiąkł jego struktury. Sam taki świat był istną kopalnią technologii dla kapłanów maszyn, mimo że często utracił część technologii. Ekspedycyjne floty Wielkiej Krucjaty bardzo starały się zabezpieczyć lojalność takich Domów Rycerskich z ich Światami Kuźniami wobec Imperatora, zanim dotrze Mechanicum. Wiadomo było że mimo iż Adeptus Mechanicus i Imperium stanowiło jedno, to frakcje ścigały się po władzę i wpływy. Zdarzało się że niedawno powstałe Domy Rycerskie, stworzone poprzez przydzielenie wybrańcom zbroi rycerskich, były od razu zżyte z Mechanicus, co prowadziło do powstania w pełni lojalnych im sił o zbliżonej filozofii i podobnej strukturze społeczności, do tego stopnia że część starszych Szlachciców, podobnie jak część Marsjańskiego Kapłaństwa, było już praktycznie maszynami. 'Niepokorni' Wbrew pozorom Potomkowie nie witali Imperium i Mechanicus jako wybawców, o nie. Oni nie mieli w swym słowniku tego określenia. Ich umysły przekształcone przez Tron Mechanicum uważały iż oni nigdy nie potrzebowali i nie potrzebują wybawienia. To przecież oni byli wybawcami dla ludzkości, a całe Imperium potraktowali jak zaplecze techniczne i transport na inne światy. Był to pierwszy, choć niewielki, problem - ignorancja. Mimo połączenia reszty ludzkości z Imperialnymi Rycerzami ci nie zmienili swych obrzędów, tradycji i rytuałów charakterystycznych dla każdego rodu Szlacheckiego. Był to drugi problem irytujący Imperium. Dla przykładu w Domu Hasburg o świcie każdego dnia cały dwór z Wysokim Królem włącznie, muszą zebrać się razem i słuchać oficjalnego czytania imion i dodatkowo tytułów każdego władcy domu, jaki kiedykolwiek żył od samych początków założenia Domu Rycerskiego, a więc aż do przełomu Gwiezdnego Exodusu i Epoki Technologii. Pochłania to większą część dnia i jest nieco uciążliwe i hamuje sprawne działanie współpracy z Imperium. Czystej wolności od obrzędów Imperialni Rycerze mogli zaznać jedynie na polu bitwy. Nie chcieli oni zmian, a ich feudalna forma panowania była istną udręką dla Imperium Ludzkości. Wszędzie, na każdym Świecie Rycerskim Szlachta była tylko i wyłącznie podległa swym niezależnym organizacjom - Domom Rycerskim, a tymi z kolei niemal w każdym przypadku rządziła jedna osoba zwana Wysokim Królem, wywodząca się z określonego rodu. Oczywiście nazewnictwo jest generalizowane, gdyż różnie określano na niektórych planetach poszczególny element struktury organizacji Imperialnych Rycerzy. Problem ten rósł niebotycznie gdy taki władca zmarł. Wówczas bardzo często różne rody szlacheckie wchodzące w skład danego Domu Rycerskiego rozpoczynały niewyobrażalne manewry polityczne, albo nawet otwarte wojny o władzę nad Domem Rycerskim, walcząc tak długo aż zostanie wybrany nowy Wysoki Król. Istna katorga dla Imperium, które spędzało masę czasu na negocjacjach z każdym rodem i tak niemal dla każdego poszczególnego Domu Rycerskiego. Trzeba było studiować ich różnorodne, przedawnione tradycje lub protokoły z przed tysięcy lat. Często osiągnięcie czegoś w negocjacjach okazywało się na końcu totalną porażką, gdyż Szlachta ostatecznie uznawała iż zmiany narzucane przez Imperium są nie do zaakceptowania i powtarzała cały proces wojny politycznej, bądź militarnej, albo jednej i drugiej od samego początku. Jakby tego było mało czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty Potomkowie mocno irytowali swoich sprzymierzeńców swą niezależnością i kroczeniem własnymi drogami, już nie tylko w polityce ale i na polu bitwy. Oba problemy nie zmieniły się nic, a nic po dziś dzień. 'Protokoły Sidonu' Mijały lata w trakcie trwania Wielkiej Krucjaty, a większa część Domów Rycerskich, która była związana z określonym Światem Kuźnią coraz bardziej się od niego uzależniała. W grę wchodziła produkcja Rycerzy, naprawa, konserwacja, wykwalifikowanie własnej kadry techników, a także wsparcie armii i udzielanie Domowi Rycerskiemu transportowców na inne światy. Zapłata była niewielka: wysyłanie mieszkańców jako pracowników, ochrona Świata Kuźni i bojowe udzielanie się w kampaniach. Ostatnie to jest to, co piloci lubią najbardziej. Było to więc bardzo kuszące, również takie Domy Rycerskie dzięki wsparciu źródła technologicznego Imperium szybko rosły w siłę. Nauczanie Zakrystian przez Kult Mechanicus wpoiło im wiarę w Omnizjasza oraz często przypominało, komu powinni być wdzięczni. Wojownicy ci walczyli w Legionach Tytanów z danych Światów Kuźni, przynależnych do Adeptus Mechanicus. Był to wielki zaszczyt dla pilota i szansa nie tylko na zyskanie olbrzymiej chwały, ale również ucieczka od tradycji i etykiety. Rzadko, ale jednak, zdarzało się że danego Szlachcica przydzielano permanentnie do Legionu Tytanów, wówczas zmieniał on heraldykę i składał śluby. Podobnie wyglądało to w Tagmacie Omnizjasza, czyli specjalnych siłach Adeptus Mechanicus z określonych Światów Kuźni, w których to znajdowały się różne pojazdy i piechota jakie posiadał ów świat. Jednym słowem Protokoły Sidonu stawały się coraz bardziej popularne pośród rycerskich światów. Przysięga, będąca w istocie skomplikowaną siatką zależności, dającą każdej stronie określone korzyści z czasem została wypowiedziana przez zdecydowaną większość rodów szlacheckich w galaktyce. Mechanicus dbało o to, by Domy Rycerskie bez ich wsparcia nie potrafiły przetrwać. W galaktyce większość Rycerzy miała oznaczenia Adeptus Mechanicus jako symbol długu, który dla nich spłacali. Adeptus Mechanicus rosło w siłę, a wraz z nim wszystkie przynależne Questoris Familie. W Imperium powstawały mini-imperia, składające się z np. kilku Domów Rycerskich i Świata Kuźni. Każdy z nich po przysiędze musiał zawrzeć w swej heraldyce symbol zwany Opus Machina - oznaczenie sił zbrojnych tech-kapłanów, była to czaszka wprawiona w zębate koło. Oprócz tego w Protokołach Sidonu zapisane było, iż Świat Kuźnia mógł przyłączyć do Świata Rycerskiego członka swojego Synodu - był to Archmagos Prałat, który pełnił rolę doradcy, lecz jak się później okazało często pozornie. "służyć... aż do czasów w których gwiazdy wypalą się i staną się zimne." Fragment żądań służebności, wypowiedziany przez Fabrykanta Generała Marsa do zniewolonych potomków Domu Morbidia. 'Niewolnicy Omnizjasza' Zdarzało się jednak że symbioza przeradzała się w niewolnictwo, kiedy to setki lat przynależności do Adeptus Mechanicus wypaczały ich tradycje, terminologię honoru, lojalności a także obowiązku. Poza nimi zmieniono nawet oznaczenia, kolorystykę a nawet heraldykę Domu Rycerskiego. Czasem same starożytne maszyny były modyfikowane z np. nietypowym uzbrojeniem, specjalną tarczą i innymi sprzętami z Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Niejednokrotnie gwałtownie odbiegały od pierwowzoru. Zimna, charakterystyczna dla maszyn logika, która cechowała Adeptus Mechanicus w połączeniu z pieczołowitą gorliwością i silnym poczuciem obowiązku Imperialnych Rycerzy dawała często stosunek niemal pan-niewolnik, który pozornie wyglądał jak koegzystencja. Masa zaplątanych i skomplikowanych nakazów, które zawierała przysięga łatwo prowadziły do utraty niezależności, zaś niepodtrzymanie skomplikowanej obietnicy mogło szybko wieść w prostej ścieżce do zostania niewolnikiem Kapłanów Marsa. Ostatnią konsekwencją było odseparowanie od Imperatora i stanie się narzędziem ambicji Magosa z danego Świata Kuźni. Realnymi przywódcami stali się Magosi wchodzący w skład Synodu, czyli zarządców Świata Kuźni, więc przez wymuszone poczynania takich Potomków ich Dom Rycerski miał czasem złą reputację. Zdarzało się, że w oczach innych dowódców imperialnych uchodził wówczas za niegodziwy, bezwzględny i nie warty zaufania. Z biegiem lat by szybciej uniezależnić Dom Rycerski, wysyłano im gorsze maszyny; ze słabszymi konfiguracjami uzbrojenia albo nie w pełni działające, również samych Potomków zmuszano do pracy w fabrykach. Przykładem takich niewolników-wojowników może być Dom Morbidia, który znajdował się na Marsie. Poza tym Archmagos Prałat w roli "doradcy" i obserwatora w rzeczywistości stanowił ukrytego w cieniu tyrana, działającego zgodnie z zaleceniami Synodu Świata Kuźni. Oczywiście głównie był łącznikiem między dworem Imperialnych Rycerzy, a amorficznymi strukturami Świata Kuźni. Często uzależnienie od Adeptus Mechanicus z jednoczesną potrzebą tych drugich na wojowników na o wiele wyższym poziomie niż ich automaty sprawiło, że powstały dziwne hybrydowe kultury. Stanowiły one wymieszanie neo-feudalnych korzeni Szlachciców z dziwacznym interpretowaniem wiary w Omnizjasza ze strony Kultu Mechanicus. Czasem nawet samego Archmagosa Prałata wprawiało w osłupienie. Było to najbardziej widoczne w Światach Rycerskich które utrzymały kontakt ze Światem Kuźnią jeszcze w Epoce Technologii poprzez Epokę Walk aż do Epoki Imperium. Kilkanaście tysiącleci wzajemnego przenikania się kultur zrobiło swoje. Dodatkowo takie Domy Rycerskie były o wiele bardziej wrażliwe na wpływy Adeptus Mechanicus, które ponownie odkryły i odzyskały swe zaginione Światy Kuźnie. Najmniej szczęścia miały te domy, gdzie poza możliwymi kiczowatymi Rycerzami, opcjonalnym zmuszaniem do pracy w fabrykach odbywały się przymusowe "modyfikacje". Jak mówiły plotki: takich Szlachciców niesławni Adepci Lachrimallus zamieniali po prostu w niewolników Archmagosa Prałata. Nigdy nie spali, nie odczuwali strachu, a ich jedyną ucieczką i pragnieniem była śmierć. Praktyka ta była niezwykle rzadka i ścigana w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty. Były to tak zwane Niewolnicze Domy Rycerskie. Oprócz tego kolejnym przykładem bestialstwa Mechanicus było zmuszanie Potomków do niezwykle ciężkich robót, podczas gdy ich zbroje rycerskie były trzymane w formie zakładników. Ich jedynym przebłyskiem wolności było pole bitwy i częściej woleli śmierć niż taką pracę. Najbardziej zniewolone rody rycerskie otrzymywały najlepsze maszyny Mechanicus, gdyż ich lojalność była pewna. To najczęściej te Domy zdradziły wraz ze swymi panami podczas Herezji Horusa, ale dla wielu z nich sytuacja gwałtownie się zmieniła, umożliwiając odseparowanie od Mechanicus. 'Herezja Horusa' Imperator oddał władzę nad siłami Imperium Horusowi i udał się następnie na kolebkę ludzkości - Terrę. Po pewnym czasie sielanka podbojów gwałtownie została zakończona, gdy Mistrz Wojny Horus w 005.M31 ogłosił się władcą Ludzkości w akcie oszałamiającej zdrady znanej jako Herezja Horusa. Niedawno założone Imperium zostało dosłownie rozdarte i zagorzała tym samym straszliwa wojna domowa na skalę galaktyczną - największa, jakiej zaznała Ludzkość. Przez całe, młode Imperium Ludzkości przetoczyła się fala starć między ludzkimi siłami; Kosmiczni Marines walczyli z Kosmicznymi Marines, Solar Auxilia walczyła z Solar Auxilią, Tytany zwalczały Tytany, regimenty bojowały z regimentami, a wraz z nimi wszystkimi przydzieleni Imperialni Rycerze zmuszeni byli walczyć z innymi Imperialnymi Rycerzami. W tych mrocznych czasach nikomu nie można było ufać, a kardynalnym elementem wojny stała się zdrada, równie powszechna co amunicja bolterowa. 'Akty Obrony i Zdrady' Armie wiedzione przez Mistrza Wojny Horusa na Terrę zostawiały za sobą tylko szerokie na setki lat świetlnych pasmo śmierci i zniszczenia. Jego siły wydawały się nie do powstrzymania po tym jak garnizony i fortecy upadały przed jego potęgą, albo co gorsza przyłączały się do niego. Mimo to akty zdrady wśród Imperialnych Rycerzy zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko, łącznie z Domem Devine jedynie kilka innych domów zdradziło na setkę Światów Rycerskich. Nawet jeśli były one przynależne do Świata Kuźni, który przeszedł na mroczną stronę, to nie odwrócili się oni od Imperium Ludzkości, a raczej od Ludzkości. 'Wielki Rozłam' Nie tylko Legiony Adeptus Astartes wybierały stronę konfliktu, również wiele Światów Kuźni musiało opowiedzieć się albo za Horusem, albo za Imperatorem, przez co zdrada goniła zdradę. Dla wielu Domów Rycerskich był to idealny czas by wyswobodzić się z więzów Adeptus Mechanicus, jednak niekiedy, bardzo rzadko, zwłaszcza dla tych w reżimie, nie było innej opcji jak słuchać swych panów. Mimo to nierzadko próbowano. Zdarzało się, że siły Horusa odseparowały Dom Rycerski od Świata Kuźni, więc w przypadku Imperialnych Rycerzy, którzy nie byli sługusami i zachowali autonomię, próbowali oni za wszelką cenę znów połączyć swe linie handlowe z Tech-kapłanami. Innym przykładem walk w czasie Wielkiego Rozłamu może być Dom Taranis z siedzibą na Marsie, który został nadal lojalny, ignorując rozkazy zdradzieckiego Generała-Fabrykanta Marsa i przeciwstawiając się wojskom Horusa. Walki tak wyniszczyły Taranis, że ocalały jedynie dwa Rycerze. Często Mechanicus starało się usilnie wprowadzić różne praktyki niewolnictwa, generalnie w Światach Rycerskich silnie od nich uzależnionych ale z kwestionowaną lojalnością, ponieważ Imperium nie miało czasu patrzeć im na ręce i kontrolować kwestię etyki. Tak więc w szeregach Imperialnych Rycerzy głównymi zdrajcami byli niewolnicy Archmagosów Prałatów. Byli oni szczególnie napiętnowani i ścigani przez innych Imperialnych Rycerzy. 'Śmierć Zdrajcom' W M31, krótko po tym jak Imperator pokonał Horusa, tym samym kończąc niesamowicie krwawą wojnę domową, wszyscy Imperialni Rycerze ścigali zdradzieckich potomków szlacheckich rodów. Każdy Dom Rycerski przyłączył się do masowego eliminowania tych Szlachciców, którzy opowiedzieli się za Horusem. Ta globalna operacja zwana Wielkim Oczyszczaniem miała na celu podreperowanie nadszarpniętej reputacji i zmazanie ujm na honorze. M. in. zniszczono w ten sposób Dom Devine i odzyskano planetę Molech. Ze strony Imperialnych Rycerzy było to zamknięcie ostatniego rozdziału wydarzeń największej zdrady w historii ludzkości znanej jako Herezja Horusa, która trwała aż do 014.M31. 'Wydarzenia w trakcie Herezji Horusa' *'005.M31 - Zdrada' - Horus ogłasza się nowym władcą Ludzkości i zmierza na Terrę, zaś na Marsie, sam Fabrykant-Generał tejże planety staje po stronie zdrajców. Tym samym pociąga za sobą Niewolniczy Dom Morbidię, który musi opowiedzieć się po stronie Horusa, gdyż tak rozkazuje ich pan. *'006-008.M31 - Bitwa o Dziobate Głębie ''(ang. Coronid Deeps)' - Horus wszczął wojnę, atakiem na subsektor Grupa Cyklopa ''(ang. Cyclops Cluster), który miał stać się industrialnym zapleczem jego armii. Kolejnym następstwem była Wojna Manacheańska. Pośród wysoko postawionych tech-kapłanów kluczowym zdrajcą stał się Archmagos Draykavac, władca Świata Kuźni Cyclothrathe. Poza ścierającymi się tam Legionami Astartes, Mechanicum oraz Solar Auxilią, udział wzięli również Imperialni Rycerze. Po stronie Horusa działał Dom Makabius, Atrax oraz Ærthegn. W skład lojalnych sił wchodziły domy: Hermetika, Vyronii, Orhlacc. Pośród brutalnych starć między Światami Kuźniami: lojalistycznym Agathonem i zdradzieckim Cyclothrathe niezależnie od obu stron o przetrwanie walczył mały oddział z Domu Ærthegn. Subsektor Grupa Cyklopa został niemal opanowany, w tym ważny Port Maw, lojalistom udało się wyzwolić planetę Numinal i odeprzeć zdrajców na Epsilon-Stranivar IX. *'007-014.M31 - Zdrada na Calth' - Legion Adeptus Astartes Niosących Słowo wbija nóż w plecy Ultramarines na planecie Calth. Po stronie lojalistów stoi Dom Vornherr, który przysiągł wierność Roboute Guillimanowi. Niosący Słowo zsyłają na ziemię i około 50 000 marines i około pół miliona kultystów, jednak Vornherr skrzyknął 500 Imperialnych Rycerzy, po obu stronach walczyły tytany. Mimo potworności tej wojny, Niosącym Słowo nie udaje się zniszczyć XIII Legionu - Ultramarines. *'009.M31 - Uderzenie na Xanę' - Do Terry dociera wiadomość, że Świat Kuźnia Xana ze zachodniego skraju Imperium zostaje renegackim światem. Osiąga on porozumienie z siłami zdrajców, zaopatrując ich w ogromne zasoby uzbrojenia i materiałów. Interes ten ma być przypieczętowany wraz z dostarczeniem zdrajcom nowo stworzonych broni klasy Ordinatus, które przechodzą ostateczne testy w terenie. Choć wydaje się to samobójstwem, to jednak wysłano starannie dobrane siły Legionu Astartes oraz Czarne Tarcze - marines, którzy zostali lojalni Imperatorowi, pomimo zdrady swego Legionu. Zostają oni wysłani w wielkiej tajemnicy, by zniszczyć owe maszyny, tym samym wbijając klin pomiędzy Światem Kuźnią, a siłami Horusa. Na Xanie stacjonował niezwykle agresywny Dom Rycerski Malinax, w pełni uzależniony od Xany, bowiem został założony zaraz po ponownym nawiązaniu kontaktu z tym Światem Kuźnią w trakcie Wielkiej Krucjaty. *'009.M31 - Upadek Molech' - Na drodze sił Horusa stanowczo postawiła się planeta Molech - ojczyzna Domu Rycerskiego Devine. Zorganizował on największą dotychczasową obronę: ponad 100 regimentów Imperialnej Armii, kilka legionów Tytanów i kilka Domów Rycerskich. Atak Horusa zdewastował wiele miast i twierdz, ale najbardziej oberwali władcy tej planety - Dom Devine. Wywłaszczeni z własnego bastionu i nie potrafiący odepchnąć nawału armii z wolna ulegli pokusie Chaosu. Przez miesiące słyszeli podszepty Slaanesha - Mrocznego Księcia Chaosu, boga hedonistycznego zaspokajania żądz przyjemności. Szlachta Devine odwróciła się od Imperatora i zaatakowała byłych sojuszników, wycinając ich od tyłu, podczas gdy Chaos niszczył siły od frontu. Była to największa zdrada wśród Domów Rycerskich. *'010.M31 - Spór o Żelazo' - Wzdłuż sektorów Segmentum Tempestus i Segmentum Pacificus zlokalizowane są liczne, mniejsze Światy Kuźnie, znane jako Pas Żelaza. Od rozbicia Imperium, wiele z nich zadeklarowało wierność Horusowi przez poczynania zdradzieckiego Fabrykatora-generała Marsa. Reszta pozostała lojalna Terze, kilka przypadków zostało neutralnych, by trwać z dala od konfliktów zbrojnych. Niewielkie i pojedyncze starcia tych niegdyś stanowiących jedność światów przerodziły się w wojnę na pełną skalę. Zdradzieckie Światy Kuźnie: Incunabula, Urdesh, Valia-Maximal i Kalibrax walczyły przeciw lojalistycznym światom: Graia, Arl'yeth, Atar-Median. Zaś Arachnis i Stacja Jerulas popadły w anarchistyczną wojnę domową. Armie, Tytany, Domy Rycerskie - ścierały się one na doszczętnie wyniszczając zamieszkałe przez ludzi światy, zamieniając takie regiony w totalnie zdewastowane pobojowisko. 'Czasy Postherezyjne' Po pokonaniu Horusa, ranny Imperator spoczął na Złotym Tronie by trwać tak przez wieki, zaś Imperium się przeobraziło. Pomimo że do teraz Imperium istnieje już od tysiącleci, raz na jakiś czas nadal odkrywane są Światy Rycerskie. 'Symbol Hańby' Wiele Domów Rycerskich wyswobodziło się z okowów Adeptus Mechanicus już w okresie Herezji Horusa bądź w jej następstwach. Tysiąclecia albo setki lat po odzyskaniu wolności, maszyny które zostały podarowane im przez Tech-kapłanów za wyczerpującą lub wręcz makabryczną posługę, stały się symbolem hańby. Podarunek ten był pamiątką niewolniczej służby i z tego powodu niewiele pilotów decydowało się je używać, a jeśli już to tylko w ostateczności. Rycerze takie jak Megajra, Styrix i Atrapos po prostu stoją w twierdzach, warowniach i w innych wielkich strukturach szlacheckich rodów, zbierając kurz i będąc przestrogą dla przyszłych potomków. 'Demoniczni Rycerze' Zdradzieccy piloci żyli tyle co przeciętni ludzie, lub nieco więcej. Jak każdy śmiertelnik umierali, ale tak naprawdę ich życie nie dobiegło końca, bowiem ich dusze stawały się demonami, które zamieszkiwały i sterowały Rycerzami, zdeformowanymi po mileniach. Od tej pory było to ich ciało. Te abominacje zwane są Demonicznymi Rycerzami (ang. Daemon Knight), bądź Rycerzami Chaosu. Czasem, kiedy legiony demonów atakują, wylewając abominacje do świata rzeczywistego, przewodniczyć mogą im właśnie Demoniczni Rycerze, szerzący spustoszenie i śmierć. Na szczęście wrodzony konserwatyzm rodów szlacheckich sprawił, że są niemal odporni na pokusy Bogów Chaosu, zaś Demoniczni Rycerze to ekstremalnie rzadki widok na nawet największych bataliach z demonicznymi siłami w 41 milenium. 'Wydarzenia po Herezji Horusa' *'544.M32 - Opór Na Vorinth' - Dość szybko po Herezji Horusa sytuacja poczęła się stabilizować, jednak nie na długo. Przez całe Imperium niczym burza przetacza się największe Waaagh! jakie kiedykolwiek widziała Galaktyka Drogi Mlecznej pod przywództwem Bestii. Planeta Vorinth stoi na drodze fali zielonoskórym, a Domy Rycerskie Illius i Nero bez problemu odpierają niemożliwą do wyobrażenia przewagę liczebną maszyn i piechoty orków, dopiero przy wsparciu wielu Stomp Orkowie wygrywają. Zanim Waaagh! Bestii zostało powstrzymane, setki światów zostało totalnie zdewastowanych. Specjalnie dla tychże Szlachciców na Terze rozbrzmiewał Dzwon Straconych Dusz. *'369.M34 - Wojny Aphex' *'784.M34 - Długo Wyczekiwany Powrót' - Po ponad stu latach narzuconej na siebie tułaczki, trzy Wolne Ostrza, bracia, którzy wywodzili się z Domu Agaron, wracają na rodzinną planetę zwaną Srebrzystym Brzaskiem. Powodem jest śmierć ojca, głowy rodu. Są witani jako bohaterowie, mimo katastrofalnego królowania ich ojca. Najstarszy z nich, Basilio przywraca kontakty handlowe z pobliskimi Światami Kuźniami tj. Estaban III i Estaban VII. *'104.M36 - Wojna o Odnalezienie' - Dwanaście Domów Rycerskich wysyła pełnię swych armii by akompaniowały ekspedycji wiedzionej przez Adeptus Mechanicus do systemu planet zwanego Martwym Łańcuchem. Mimo iż wojna z lokalnymi Xenos zajęła więcej niż wiek, kampania ta okazuje się niesamowitym sukcesem. Wiele tamtejszych ludzkich kolonii zostaje w końcu wyzwolonych spod jarzma obcych, jako że wcześniej stanowili ich niewolników. Czyn szlachetny, mimo iż Adeptus Mechanicus chodziło tylko o archeotechnologię - fragmenty Standardowego Wzoru Konstrukcyjnego, które to zdobyły. *'550.M37 - Zdrada ' - Po raz pierwszy od tysięcy lat, Dom Rycerski łamie przysięgi, zdradzając Imperium i dołączając do Apostołów Ślepego Króla, renegackiego Kapłana Maszyny. W ten sposób na północno-zachodnich krańcach Galaktyki szaleje destrukcja. Mimo iż Tech-Kapłani Ślepego króla zostają unicestwieni, to zdradzieccy Rycerze z Domu Drakon unikają odpowiedzialności za swe czyny. *'463.M38 - Łowy na Andronicusa' *'986.M38 - Sprawiedliwość' - 1437 lat po Zdradzie Domu Darkon nadarzyła się okazja do zemsty. Onegdaj Demoniczni Rycerze wyłonili się z Osnowy na czele armii złożonej z powykręcanych, abominacyjnych demonicznych maszyn, stworzonych przez Mroczne Mechanicum. Wykute w Osnowie potworności zostały pokonane w zbezczeszczonych ruinach Świata Kuźni Solemnium, po tym jak Zakon Żelaznych Dłoni starł się z nimi. Jednakże to bohaterski czyn pojedynczego Wolnego Ostrza, który podróżował z Żelaznymi Dłońmi, przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na stronę Imperium. Znane jako Sprawiedliwość, Wolne Ostrze błyskawicznie zniszczyło Demonicznych Rycerzy, niszcząc 7 maszyn, niewielka część zaś wróciła z powrotem do Immaterium podczas ucieczki zdrajców. *'888.M39 - Czerwone Żniwa na Dalanthe '- Dalanthe to świat rolny, kiedy złowrogi księżyc zawiśnie nad niebem jego mieszkańcy opowiadają dzieciom starą baśń o krwawym łowcy. Na planecie tej od lat stacjonuje Wolne Ostrze, zwane Vigilantus. Jest on milczącym strażnikiem - stojąc od trzech miesięcy już dawno stał się pośmiewiskiem społeczności. Na Dalanthe w 888 roku 39. milenium wybuchają zamieszki na Placu Egzekutora, zaś opowieść okazuje się być prawdziwa, bowiem znikąd pojawiają się zawirowania Immateriumm z których wyłania się gigant z kości i mosiądzu, który od razu szarżuje na buntowników. Na drodze Lorda Czaszek staje jednak Vigilantus. Demon rozszarpuje adamantytowe płyty maszyny, zaś ostatkiem sił Wolne Ostrze wystrzeliwuje z działa termicznego, prosto w jego twarz, dekapitując tym samym wroga. Demon zostaje odesłany do Osnowy na kolejne tysiąc lat. *'853-999.M40 - Wiele Pogoni Teheodric'a Wędrowcy'. *'854.M40 - Nawet Po Śmierci' - Trójka Rycerzy z Domu Krast dołącza do sił Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Ultramarines aby obronić planetę wydobywczą Gorvax przed Eldarskimi siłami złożonymi również z Upiornych Rycerzy ze światostatku Iyanden. Jeden z pilotów umiera, trafiony przez eldarskiego snajpera. Maszyna jednak nie zatrzymuje się, bowiem Tron Mechanicum przejmuje kontrolę nad zbroją rycerską. Echa dusz wszystkich jego pilotów rozbrzmiewają i prowadzą maszynę poprzez szeregi wroga. Rycerz wycina niezliczoną ilość konstruktów złożonych z Duszokości, dopiero dwa Upiorne Rycerze naraz są w stanie oprzeć się atakom i wyłączają z bitwy sterowaną przez umarłych maszynę. Eldarzy są pokonani, jednakże zwycięstwo na Gorvax nie należy do żywych. 'Wydarzenia Czasów Końca' Czasy Końca to burzliwy okres, który rozpoczyna się końcem 40 milenium. *'112.M41 - Pierwszy, Nowy Kontakt '- Imperium nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt ze Światem Rycerskim o nazwie Kragh. Planetę przesłaniały Burze Osnowy i po wiele ponad 20 000 lat w końcu ustąpiły, ukazując planetę z dwoma Domami Rycerskimi posiadającymi Rycerze w doskonałej kondycji dzięki działającej części Standardowych Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych. Kragh jest również bogate w Archeotechnologię. Niestety Imperium spotyka się z otwartą wrogością, jako że owe Domy zareagowały na postrzegane zagrożenie z zabójczą siłą. W końcu jednak pokój zostaje uzyskany dzięki Baronowi Jakobusowi - weterana-pilota, Seneszala, który jest bardzo respektowany przez oba dwory rycerskie. Kruche zawieszenie broni zostaje jednak błyskawicznie zagrożone i wisi na włosku, po tym jak trio Tech Adeptów próbowało pozyskać bezcenną Archeotechnologię Standardowych Wzorów Konstrukcyjnych, by wysłać je na Marsa. *'131.M41 - Brak Odzewu Od Hawkshroud' - Data ta zaznacza jedyny wypadek na trzy tysiąclecia, kiedy to Dom Hawkshroud nie odpowiada na wezwania do wojny. *'154.M41 - Sport na Commorragh' - Rajdy Mrocznych Eldarów na imperialną planetę dla Xenos okazują się owocne po tym jak udało im się uchwycić jednego Rycerza z Domu Cadmus. Zostaje on wywieziony na Commorragh, gdzie na arenach przez trzydzieści dni bohatersko stawiał czoła dziwacznym tworom Haemonculi. Ostatecznie zostaje zgładzony przez trzy Maszyny Bólu. *'178.M41 - Pojedynek Karmazynowych Glewii' - Eldarzy w poszukiwaniu swych starożytnych artefaktów najeżdżają księżyc Tarvel III, który jest światem rolnym. Niszczą tamtejsze kompleksy budynków mając nadzieję na odnalezienie zguby. Trzy Wolne Ostrza łączą swe siły i samotnie odpierają atak eldarskich najeźdźców. Po zwycięstwie bezimienni bohaterowie znikają bez śladu. *'230.M41 - Najazd na Tarsok, Oczyszczenie' - Imperialni Rycerze Domu Taranis walczą z demoniczną inwazją na planecie Tarsok V. Siły niezrodzonych wiedzie ogromny Wielki Nieczysty. Rozrywając i przedzierając się przez Roznosicieli Plagi, piloci pod dowództwem Seneszala Halvera szarżują na wielką, korpulentną bestię, jednocześnie odpierając chmary ohydnych, zmutowanych much, które z trzaskiem rozbijają się o Tarcze Jonowe i zdychając formułują istne górki i zaspy owadów. Demon topi jednego Rycerza w fali żółci, a dwa pozostałe zgniata swoją masą. Mimo to rycerski Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz dosięga zropiałe i zjełczałe ciało, rozrywając je i rozszarpując kawały po kawałach demona. Wielki Nieczysty zostaje pokonany, a reszta kohort demonów zaczyna znikać, pozostawiając obrońców planety, którzy mogli zobaczyć, jakie ponieśli koszty. *'246.M41 - Rzeź na Ognistej Równinie' - Szlachta z Domu Kruka wśród ogni geotermalnych gejzerów miażdży Waaagh! Smogbelchy na Voth, zwycięstwo jest wielkie, choć odnoszą ciężkie straty. *'249.M41 - Bitwa Wysokich Królów' - W Bitwie Honoru, Wysocy Królowie sześciu różnych Domów Rycerskich walczą między sobą by wyłonić tego, który będzie miał prawo do tytułu Lorda Gwiazd Sekstantu. Dostają oni reprymendę od Wysokich Lordów Terry, by zaprzestać tego bezsensownego szaleństwa. Rycerze olewają Lordów Terry i wciąż ścierają się o tytuł w myśl starożytnych tradycji, nie zważając nawet na sankcje, jakie ośmieliło się nałożyć Imperium. *'301.M41 - Zagubiony Sojusz' *'353.M41 - Półbożek z Damaskull'u Upada' *'401.M41 - Pojedynek Destrukcji' *'559.M41 - Triumf Domu Czarnej Czaszki' - Główne Domy Rycerskie planety Scuptium VII zostają zniszczone w początkowych stadiach inwazji zielonoskórych. Jedynie najmniej uprzywilejowany dom ochrania swój cały sub-kontynent przed najazdem. Bohaterscy Imperialni Rycerze są spod heraldyki Domu Czarnej Czaszki. W ostatecznym rozrachunku dwanaście pozostałych przy życiu Rycerzy z tegoż zrujnowanego przez orków Domu odzyskuje całą planetę, triumfując. *'572.M41 - Zmiażdżenie Mecha-Waaagh!' - Wiedzione przez Dom Kruka, pięć Domów Rycerskich wraz z nie mniej niż kilkunastoma Wolnymi Ostrzami, zatrzymują zmechanizowane hordy orkowego Waaagh! podstępnego Gluttoka. Wzdłuż kilku systemów gwiezdnych, Imperialni Rycerze są w stanie odpierać całe pancerne kolumny Pancerfur i zdobytych przez Orków czołgów. To właśnie na planecie fabrycznej Blastoom tłum orkowych tytanów - Stomp, należących do Herszta Gluttoka staje do ostatecznej bitwy. Wiodąc swój Wyniosły Sąd w centrum zagorzałego starcia, Grevan tytułowany Żelaznym Księciem wpada w istną ścianę tytanów i swym Łańcuchowym Żniwiarzem rozszarpuje Stompę samego Gluttoka. Mówi się, że głowa tegoż tytana została zabrana do fortecy Domu Kruka. *'632.M41 - Katastrofa na Nailbraxis II' - Podczas Krucjaty Yoladriańskiej fragment odziału Domu Cadmus wylądował na bagnistym świecie Nailbraxis II. Maszerując jako wsparcie Catachańskiej piechoty. Wpadają oni w pułapkę. zastawioną przez Marines Chaosu Tysiąc Synów, wspieranych przez maszyny Mrocznego Mechanicus - demoniczne giganty. Rycerze sami muszą zetrzeć się z wrogiem, ponieważ Catachanie albo zostali zabici, albo zamienieni w bezmyślne bestie. Mają zamiar dostać się z powrotem do miejsca desantu, zwalczając w drodze otaczające je ogromne demoniczne maszyny i automaty Mrocznego Mechanicus. Bohaterom udaje się uciec i od tej pory Dom Cadmus poszukuje zemsty na synach Magnusa za nadszarpnięcie ich honoru. *'666.M41 - Dziura w Rzeczywistości' *'742.M41 - Ponury Przypływ Wojen' *'784.M41 - Cienie nad Icnarusem' - Starożytne zło budzi się nad granicznym światem Icnarus, tamtejsi mieszkańcy znikają jeden po drugim. Kierowani paniką, obywatele uciekają do przybrzeżnego miasta Inmoran, gdyż znajduje się tam kosmiczny port, jedyny na planecie. Przez ich poczynania wybuchają tam zamieszki. Nagle z morza wychodzą pordzewiali, metalowi wojownicy, mordując i dziesiątkując ludzi w Inmoran zaś na ich czele stąpa gorejący bóg światła. Kiedy wszystko wydaje się stracone, nagle znikąd pojawia się samotny Imperialny Rycerz. W tytanicznym boju, nieznany pilot odpycha tajemniczych najeźdźców z powrotem do morza, zaś ich boga rozszarpuje, wysyłając wrzeszczącą istotę w eter. *'863-883.M41 - Na Tropie Zdrajców' - Całe siły trzech Domów Rycerskich przyłączają się do znanego asa pancernych maszyn - Paska i jego 423. regimentem cadiańskim, znajdującym się na świecie Świętej Cyllii. Wszystko to by pod dowództwem Paska zniszczyć zdradziecki Legion Tytanów. Wszyscy Potomkowie na życzenie bohatera wdają się w największą pancerną bitwę w historii Imperium. Szlachcic Anthonis z domu Cadmus zdobywa wiele honorów podczas ostatecznej bitwy, ratując Leman Russa dowódcy sił przed zgnieceniem pod ogromem ciężaru nóg tytana chaosu klasy Reaver, zwanego Nieskończona Nienawiść. Anthonis rozerwał nogę maszyny na moment przed opuszczeniem jej na czołg. W bitwie stracono 8 000 kompanii czołgów, oraz 35 oddziałów super-ciężkich maszyn, na szczęście ze wsparciem Rycerzy odmieniono losy bitwy. Pask zostaje okrzyknięty Rycerskim Dowódcą. *'975.M41 - Przebudzenie' - W Sektorze Vidar, Rycerski Świat Avarris zostaje najechany przez Nekronów z dynastii Sautekh. Maszyny te przebudziły się, drzemiąc pod powierzchnią planety przez niezliczone lata,. Wyszły z wnętrza ziemii i od razu rozpoczęły kampanię masowych mordów i ludobójstw tamtejszej populacji. Jednakowoż na Avarris znajdowały się trzy Domy Rycerskie i te od razu zaatakowały. Ze wszystkich sił planetarnych z Nekronami radzili sobie jedynie Rycerze - polegając na swoich umiejętnościach, wydajności Jonowej Tarczy, odpierali zabójczą siłę ognia nekrońskiego uzbrojenia. Wielu poległo w trakcie walki, jednak szlacheckie rody powoli zyskują przewagę. Po wielu brutalnych starciach, Imperialni Rycerze odepchnęli starożytne maszyny z powrotem do swoich grobowych kompleksów, a obecnie przystępują do wyniszczania wroga w jego kryjówkach. *'985.M41 - Długi Rok Samotni' - Rycerski Świat Samotnia zostaje wessany do Immaterium przez anomalię Osnowy. Po roku Samotnia wyłania się ponownie do rzeczywistości, ukazując wygląd populacji stary i zwiędły. *'993.M41 - Śmierć Smoka' - Dowództwo Segmentum oddelegowuje siły do ewakuacji Yorvith zanim zostaje zalany przez Flotę Rój Kraken. Na czele tej siły znajduje się lanca Błędnych Rycerzy z domu Griffith, których błyskawiczne szarże rozdzierają roje obcych dookoła kosmicznego portu Solartis. Kiedy bitwa rozgorzała, a uchodźcy zalewają statki ewakuacyjne, Trygon nagle wystrzeliwuje z pod ziemi i owija się wokół Rycerza Sir Brannach'a. Pośród iskier szlachetny wojownik siłuje się ze straszydłem, ale chwilę później wpycha mu do gęby działo termiczne i odpala, sprawiając ze łeb Trygona wyparowuje w chmurze krwi. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Potem ewakuacyjne statki startują w stronę niebios, zaś Rycerze z domu Griffith w ostatnim momencie wsiadają na pojazd moment przed zamknięciem rampy. Yorvith zostało pochłonięte przez Tyranidów. *'998.M41 - Bitwa o Płonące Niebiosa' - Cień macki Floty Roju Lewiatan pada na świat rolniczy Eireius. Potwory szaleją po dżunglach i pokrytych mgłą wyspach. Oddział Imperialnych Rycerzy spod heraldyki Kruka są pierwszym zesłanym tam wsparciem, które dociera na planetę. Napawają obleganych obrońców nadzieją, którzy desperacko bronią się pośród olbrzymich miast-iglic. Eireius posiada małą grawitację, toteż piloci skaczą setki metrów od jednej iglicy, do drugiej, zaś ich działa zmiatają Harpie i Wiedźmy Roju (ang. Hive Crones) z nieba. Nawet potężni Imperialni Rycerze nie są w stanie uratować planety przed Tyranidami, która zostaje pochłonięta przez obcych, ale za to kupili ludziom czas na ewakuację. *'443998.M41 - Czerwone Waaagh!' - Arcyherszt Grukk przewodzi Czerwonemu Waaagh!, które przechodzi przez gęsto zaludnioną Sanctus Reach. Jego wojska niszczą nawet ojczysty świat zakonu Kosmicznych Marines, zwany Obistirią oraz światy za nim. Imperium przygotowuje obronę na Alaric Prime, feudalnym świecie połączonym archipelagami i rozpadającymi się wiezieniami. Kiedy orkowa flotylla złożona z gruchotów dokonuje desantu na planetę, Domy Rycerskie Alaric wiodą sojuszników z Cadii w globalnym kontrataku. Jednakże brutalne taktyki Grukka powodują olbrzymie straty w obrońcach. Na szczęście pojawia się legendarne Wolne Ostrze, znane jako Gerantius, zmieniając przebieg bitwy i sprawiając że staje się ona iście desperackim konfliktem. *'512999.M41 - Ostrze w Kosmicznej Pustce' - Specjalny oddział statków Chaosu atakuje Imperialny transporter Ostrze Penitenta, który znajdował się w drodze do strefy wojny Heloeum. Kiedy siły mrocznych potęg dokonują abordażu, znajdujący się tam Szlachcic z Domu Krast wchodzi do Rycerz i przygotowuje się odparcia zdradzieckich Kosmicznych Marines. W rozległych, ciemnych salach załadunkowych pojazdu, Rycerze dosłownie miażdżą awangardę weteranów chaosu - oddziały terminatorskie wraz z helbrute'ami. Po zwycięstwie Imperialnych Rycerzy, wrodzy dowódcy decydują się wysłać świeżą falę wojsk, zaś sami potomkowie rodu Krast rozkazują otworzyć hale załadunkowe, by mogli bezpośrednio zetrzeć się z nadlatującymi statkami abordażowymi. Uszkadzają oraz doszczętnie niszczą pojazdy zdrajców, którzy dokonują odwrotu i uciekają w próżnię kosmosu. *'757999.M41 - Upadek Agrellanu' - Trzecia Sfera Ekspansji Tau wcina się w Zatokę Damoklesa, zanim jednak faktycznie nastąpi, oddziały Tau dokonują zdecydowanego i szybkiego ataku na Świat-ul Agrellan. Imperialne siły są poważnie zagrożone, musząc odpowiadać na genialne taktyki Komandor Shadowsun. Na szczęście w porę przybywa kilka oddziałów Imperialnych Rycerzy z Domu Terryn. Piloci nie zważając na poczynania sojuszników otwarcie atakują siły Tau, opuszczając główne miasto-ul Agrellan Prime. Posługują się Tarczami Jonowymi by odbijać potężne uderzenia broni elektromagnetycznej Tau. Wbijają się w linie Xenos, dokonując ciężkich strat wśród formacji pancerzy bitewnych Broadside i czołgów Hammerhead. Jedynie masowe zesłanie na Agrellan prototypowych pancerzy XV104 Riptide zmusza Szlachciców do zaprzestania ataków i zmienia przebieg bitwy. Do wojny dołączają się także Wolne Ostrza w nieznanej liczbie. Mimo to Agrellan zostaje stracony. *'991879.M41 - Bitwa o Helstones' *'995999.M41 - 13. Czarna Krucjata' - Dwanaście Domów Rycerskich w tym Dom Krast i Arokon dołączają do imperialnych sił, które mają za zadanie wzmocnić Bramę Cadiańską przed hordami Chaosu, które wylewają się z Oka Terroru. Status wcielonych do wojsk Rycerzy z Domu Arokon jest nieznany - są obawy że zaginęli z powodu gwałtownych, eterycznych pływów Burz Osnowy Bafomet. Jednakowoż wkrótce do Imperium trafiają wieści, że widziano Imperialnych Rycerzy z kolorystyką charakterystyczną dla Domu Arokon, którzy walczyli z siłami Chaosu. Rozrywali oni dwie olbrzymie formacje oblężniczych czołgów Żelaznych Wojowników z furią w słusznej sprawie. =Szlachta= Szlachta jest rdzeniem każdego Domu, choć może występować pod różnymi określeniami, chociażby Potomek. Szlachta mocno rywalizuje między sobą w ryzach Domów Rycerskich, stosując wiele politycznych intryg jednak ponad wszelkie politykierstwo jakie ma miejsce najbardziej uwielbiają wojny i bitwy i pojedynki. Przyczyną tego jest m. in. fakt że regularni Potomkowie nie cierpią skomplikowanych i pochłaniających olbrzymią ilość czasu rytuałów, co zaowocowało nieskończonym głodem na wojnę - jedyną ucieczkę przed tą udręką. Sprawia to że także hierarchię ustalają na drodze turniejów, które mogą rozstrzygać prawo do władania nawet całą planetą. Każdy Szlachcic musi zapewnić przetrwanie swemu rodowi, toteż w tym celu za małżonka bierze wysoko urodzoną osobę, najczęściej by w ten sposób cementować polityczny związek swojego Domu albo rodu z innym. Prawo do zostania pilotem jest zarezerwowane dla pierworodnego i drugiego w kolejce syna każdej szlachetnej krwi, jaka wchodzi w skład Domu Rycerskiego. Czasem zależnie od Świata Rycerskiego również dziewczyna może mieć prawo do zostania pilotem. Aby zostać prawowitym Szlachcicem same więzy krwi jednak nie wystarczą - świadczą jedynie o wysokim urodzeniu. By stać się nim trzeba przejść brutalny Rytuał Jestestwa. Rytuał Jestestwa Rycerz nie jest zwykłą maszyną, do której się po prostu wsiada i rusza w bój. By posiąść zbroję rycerską, trzeba odbyć specjalny rytuał, poprzez który maszyna zostanie połączona z człowiekiem i przypisana do niego. Rytuał ten zwany jest właśnie Rytuałem Jestestwa i to wówczas potomek rodu szlacheckiego staje się pilotem. Jeden mechaniczny wojownik może mieć tylko jednego operatora. Dzięki samej więzi Rycerza z pilotem, człowiek nie tylko może poruszać nim jak własnym ciałem, ale również oddaje swoją własną osobowość Tronowi Mechanicum. Przez taki proceder na przestrzeni mileniów Rycerz zawiera w sobie setki osobowości poprzednich pilotów, uzyskując swój własny, unikalny charakter Ducha Maszyny. Sam proces jest nie tylko długi, ale także bardzo niebezpieczny. 'Wybraniec' Pilotem zostać może jedynie potomek szlachetnego rodu, który wchodzi w skład rodów Domu Rycerskiego. Wybrańcem zostaje zawsze młoda osoba, która uzyskała odpowiedni wiek. Przez to cały proces ma także charakter formy uzyskiwania dorosłości - w ten sposób odcinają oni swoje dzieciństwo raz na zawsze. Pilotem może zostać tak chłopak jak i dziewczyna, i to właśnie w taki sposób uzyskują oni prawo nazywania się Szlachcicem. Operacja ma miejsce w twierdzy, a czasem w samym Sanktuarium, nad wszystkim czuwają medycy i Zakrystianie, zaś przez sam Rytuał Jestestwa może przechodzić kilka osób na raz. Na początek w myśl aktu przygotowawczego, petent ma chirurgicznie wszczepiane w mózg oraz móżdżek neuralne interfejsy, które wcześniej zostały poświęcone. Tylko tak pilot będzie mógł zasiąść na Tronie Mechanicum, gdzie następnie w jego owe interfejsy wpinane będą kable Tronu, czyli platformy kontrolnej maszyny. Dodatkowo niektóre ułomności aspiranta są zastępowane syntetycznymi odpowiednikami, a głęboko w tkanki jego mięśni wstrzykuje się stymulant. Wbrew pozorom jest to bardzo traumatyczne przeżycie, ale nawet ten agonalny zabieg jest niczym w porównaniu do terrorów jakie czekają go w Komorze Ech, gdzie każdemu farciarzowi zostaje potem przypisany jego własny Tron Mechanicum. 'Komora Ech' Młodzieniec udaje się do Sanktuarium - miejsca, które posiada każdy Dom Rycerski w swej twierdzy. Jest ono bardzo wiekowe, wręcz starożytne, bowiem pamięta czasy pierwszych kolonistów. Ta część obrzędu ma miejsce konkretniej w Komorze Ech, czyli specjalnym, wydzielonym pomieszczeniu Sanktuarium. Tam adept sztuki rycerskiej podejmuje czuwanie, zasiadając na swoim Tronie Mechanicum i pozostając tak w "spoczynku" przez całą, bardzo długą dla niego, noc. Proces w Komorze Ech pozwala na powiązanie się z Tronem i tym samym z Rycerzem, dlatego też jest to właściwa część Rytuału Jestestwa, gdzie umysł i dusza aspiranta połączą się z Tronem Mechanicum, a tym samym ze zbroją rycerską. Wówczas to ma miejsce proces odciskania osobowości młodzieńca w Tronie Mechanicum. Wybraniec słyszy podszepty duchów - odzywają się doń odbicia wszystkich poprzednich pilotów, którzy zasiadali na tym Tronie. Z tego powodu niektórzy mogą oszaleć. Oprócz tego petent ma halucynacje, koszmary na jawie, drgawki, konwulsje, napady histerycznego śmiechu, czy płaczu. Dlatego też w trakcie Rytuału Jestestwa słychać głośny i przerażający śmiech, który zaraz potem ucina się oddając głos żywiołowemu szlochaniu, co jakiś czas także Szlachcic błagalnie wrzeszczy czy ozięble chichocze, mamrocze jak opętany albo niezrozumiale pomrukuje. Wkrótce potem młodzieniec opuszcza totalnie rzeczywistość, zatracając się w morzu duchów, które zamieszkują neuralną sieć Tronu. Trans, w jaki wpada zmusza go do odszukania wewnętrznej siły charakteru, która przemoże echa przeszłości i wyciągnie go z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Tako jego dusza została rozszarpana i utkana od nowa. Obrzęd ten bardzo się dłuży i jest niebezpieczny, bowiem przez neuralne podłączenie umiera co dziesiąty petent, mając wypalony mózg. Oprócz tego grozi to absolutnym szaleństwem, tętniakami spowodowanymi neuralnymi odpowiedziami zwrotnymi Tronu, czy traumą powiązaną z halucynacjami, Jeśli odciskanie osobowości przebiega pomyślnie to posiada ono dwa bardzo ważne efekty uboczne. *Pierwszy to wyolbrzymianie dominujących cech osobowości Szlachcica w odbiciu. Dotyczy to emocji zwłaszcza tych, które petent czuł w trakcie swego czuwania w Komorze Ech i które wyciągnęły go z transu. Kiedy był zbyt przerażony, odbicie na Tronie będzie miało nerwowe tendencje, sprawiając że Rycerz będzie trudniejszy do kontroli w trakcie walki. Jeśli był zły na kogoś, to i zbroja rycerska będzie szczerze nienawidziła tej osoby, nawet jeśli Szlachcic dawno o niej zapomniał, bądź pogodził się z nią. *Drugi to zniekształcenie jego osobowości. Poprzez połączenie z mózgiem, technologia zawarta w Tronie Mechanicum bezpośrednio oddziałuje na umysł i tym samym osobowość pilota. W ten sposób bardzo silnie rozwija się w nim pojęcie wierności, obowiązku, a także hierarchii i poszanowania przodków. Ostatnie jest źródłem tak mocnego przywiązania Imperialnych Rycerzy do swych tradycji. Jak oraz dlaczego dokładnie tak się dzieje nadal pozostaje zagadką. Jednak najprawdopodobniej technologia zniekształcająca osobowość została zaaplikowana dawno temu jeszcze w czasach Długiej Wojaży, po to by Rycerze zawsze ochraniali swych obywateli i nigdy nie zwrócili się przeciwko nim, wkraczając na ścieżkę przestępstw. Zwycięski aspirant, który uchwycił własną przestrzeń neuralną w Tronie Mechanicum, uchwycił także własne miejsce w fortecy Imperialnych Rycerzy i na świadectwo tego ustawia flagę swego Domu Rycerskiego. Na przestrzeni tysiącleci, całe pokolenia Szlachty robią neuralne odbicia w Tronie Mechanicus, w skutek czego Rycerz nabiera swojej własnej, indywidualnej osobowości, a każdy pilot, jaki kiedykolwiek przywdział zbroję rycerską, staje się osobnym aspektem charakteru Rycerza. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak się dzieje. Podobnie nie wiadomo dlaczego Rycerz aktywuje się tylko na swego pilota, ale pewnym jest że jeśli Szlachcic zginie, to staje się tylko kolejnym duchem w maszynie. 'Kopuła Wspólnoty' Kiedy Tron Mechanicum zarejestrował odbicie młodzieńca, a sam proces powiódł się i petent go przeżył, maszyna zostaje przechowywana w charakterystycznym miejscu zwanym Kopułą Wspólnoty, która podobnie jak Komora Ech jest częścią Sanktuarium. W Kopule Wspólnoty okrągła tafla ściany wyłożona jest wszystkimi Tronami Mechanicum z Domu Rycerskeigo, które mają swych właścicieli. Nowy Szlachcic może cieszyć się owym tytułem i odpoczynkiem. 'Przywdzianie' Kiedy Szlachcic chce zasiąść za sterami swego Rycerza, zasiada na Tronie Mechanicum i inicjuje Protokoły Połączenia. Wówczas samoistnie do neuralnych wejść pilota podłączają się przewody Tronu. Sam Tron Mechanicum zjeżdża do tyłu, zstępując z Kopuły Wspólnoty i przesuwając się w stronę Krypty Transcendencji, masywnego hangaru, największą częścią Sanktuarium. Tam na szczęściarza oczekuje już otwarta kabina zbroi rycerskiej, która została mu przypisana i czeka by połączyć się ze swym panem. Ów pan zaś, podobnież jak reszta Szlachty uważa że to dla takiej chwili przyszedł na świat. Szlachcic łączy się z Tronem Mechanicum, a Tron Mechanicum łączy się z Rycerzem. Kiedy owa trójca staje się jednością, wówczas Imperialny Rycerz ożywa i jest gotowy by walczyć za Ludzkość. Otwierają się olbrzymie, monumentalne ściany Sanktuarium, a archeotechnologiczna maszyna rusza do przodu, stanowiąc zjednoczenie trzech aspektów w jednym celu - wojny. =Zakrystianie= Potomkowie jedynie pilotują Rycerzy, wracając nierzadko z bitwy w uszkodzonej maszynie. O nią zaś dbają rzemieślnicy Domów Rycerskich, zapewniając tym samym im przetrwanie od wielu wielu tysiącleci. Zwani są Zakrystianami (ang. Sacristians). Historia Tak naprawdę nazwę "Zakrystianie" nadali im Tech-kapłani z Marsa, odnosząc się tak do nich, kiedy to wprowadzali rzemieślników w ryty Kultu Mechanicus, szkoląc ich bądź douczając. Nazwa ta szybko udzieliła się Domom Rycerskim, które mimo nie miały pojęcia że przy okazji robią z nich swoich tajnych agentów. W trakcie trwania Epoki Walki, rzemieślnicy stali się witalną częścią każdego Domu Rycerskiego, a przez to doszkolenie ich przez Tech-kapłanów jedynie wzmocniło ich status w oczach rodów szlacheckich, bowiem byli zbyt związani z Imperialnymi Rycerzami, by indoktrynacja na nich wpłynęła. Jednak już pierwsza fundacja Zakrystianów, która była w pełni wyszkolona przez Adeptus Mechanicus zaczęła stylizować się na kapłaństwo zawistne o tajniki technologii, podobnie jak ich mistrzowie z Marsa. Ich wpływy rosły w ten sposób wśród Potomków, a relacje między nimi, a Imperialnymi Rycerzami zmieniły się. Niegdyś uważani za wasali, czy nawet przedmioty teraz doszli do głosu. Często zastraszali że odejdą lub usuną swe usługi dla tych Szlachciców, którzy nie słuchają ich rad, przez to przemienili się w prawie tak wpływową część rycerskiej społeczności jak sama Szlachta. Szkolenie Kiedy tylko na orbitę planety rycerskiej przybędzie transportowiec ze Świata Kuźni by załadować z niej pożywienie oraz surowce, to zabiera on również małą grupkę praktykantów z Domu Rycerskiego. Przyszli Zakrystianie są zabierani z różnych warstw społecznych, oznacza to że mogą być oni synem Szlachcica, albo nawet synem zwykłego, biednego farmera. Wówczas statek udaje się w rejs na Świat Kuźnię, gdzie odbywa się nauka. Kurs trwa jedynie 10 lat, a Zakrystianie powracając do domu są już przeszkoleni w zakresie umiejętności niezbędnych do utrzymania zbroi rycerskiej. Oczywiście poza ekspandowaniem sprawności naprawczej, praktykanci są niezwykle mocno indoktrynowani Kultem Mechanicus, o czym nie wie wiedzą Potomkowie, stanowiąc siatkę agentów, możliwie przedkładających interesy Tech-kapłanów nad dobrobyt Imperialnych Rycerzy. Kontrapunkt Zakrystianie stanowią przeciwieństwo naturalnej arogancji i tendencji wojennych Rycerzy. Dzięki temu często uspokajali sytuacje między zwaśnionymi rodami rycerskimi czy Domami Rycerskimi. W skutek czego nawet gorzkie konflikty na pełną skalę były hamowane. Często jednak zakorzenione w pilotach poczucie honoru i obowiązku doprowadza ich do działania, które Adeptus Mechanicus wolałoby po prostu zignorować. =Domy Rycerskie= Imperialni Rycerze nie są jednolitą frakcją. Dzielą się na tzw. Questoris Familie, czyli z wysokiego gotyku Domy Rycerskie. Są one porozrzucane po całej galaktyce na różnych Światach Rycerskich, odseparowane od siebie, a i od reszty galaktyki przez tysiące lat. Nierzadko kilka Domów Rycerskich może zajmować jeden Świat Rycerski. Izolacja od reszty ludzkości spowodowała rozwój różnych (choć nieco zbliżonych do siebie) kultur społeczeństw. Przez to w Imperium Człowieka występuje wiele setek Domów Rycerskich i każdy ma swe własne, unikalne spuścizny oraz tradycje, które rozwijał przez tysiąclecia i jest doń przywiązany jako forma poczucia honoru. Na przestrzeni wieków sens niektórych rytuałów mógł wyblaknąć, a ich geneza może być kompletną niewiadomą, jednak to nie przeszkadza Szlachcie by żmudnie i pieczołowicie wypełniać nawet najbardziej idiotyczne z nich. Większość Domów Rycerskich posiada swoją własną fortyfikację, którą zamieszkuje najwyższa w hierarchii osoba, mająca pod sobą garstkę wasali, którzy również posiadają swoich lenników, a ci z kolei także mogą mieć swych własnych hołdowników. Ich ilość może być ogromna, tak więc każdy Dom to olbrzymia potęga sama w sobie zdolna obronić swój gwiezdny system, czy subsektor, a przy tym wysłać swych Rycerzy na inne światy, ale i tu w kwestii ilości sił występuje zróżnicowanie. Dlatego też Domy Rycerskie można również podzielić ze względu na militarną siłę. Istnieją większe i mocarniejsze Questoris Familie, zwane Wielkimi Domami, których legendy przepływają przez całą Galaktykę, a ich oddziały Rycerskie są o wiele większe niż reszty. Szlachta mająca na stanie mniej zbroi rycerskich wchodzi w skład Mniejszych Domów, ich liczba jest określana w setkach i są porozrzucane po całym Imperium. Od czasu przybycia Imperium aż do dziś wiele się zmieniło. Rycerskie Domy dźwigają na swych barkach o wiele więcej, bowiem na ich głowie nie jest już tylko ich świat, ale i pozaświatowe kampanie. Wszyscy Imperialni Rycerze posiadają swoje własne umalowanie, wimple, oznaczenia, sztandary itd, wszystko według tradycji, osiągnięć, a przede wszystkim właśnie przynależności do Domów Rycerskich. Każdy Dom ma unikalne barwy, a ponoć studiując ich heraldykę można wiele nauczyć się o ich historii poprzez jedynie niewielkie zmiany w zawiłych kolorystykach czy oznaczeniach. Rywalizacje Domów Rycerskich Pomimo dłużących się i zawiłych obrzędów oraz zwyczajów, jeśli chodzi o ustalanie władzy piloci mają na to prosty system - walka. Turnieje są powszechnością pośród Światów Rycerskich, na których ścierają się Rycerze o panowanie nad Domem, a także nad wszystkimi Domami, jakie zamieszkują planetę. Takie potyczki nie koniecznie muszą oznaczać walkę bezpośrednią, a mogą przyjąć formę igrzysk. Dla przykładu na świecie Aaega co dwadzieścia trzy lata szlachecki lord każdego Domu Rycerskiego musi ścigać się przez przepełniającą strachem i ogniem drogę, by dotrzeć do świątyni Św. Pollundine'a. Pierwszy, który dotrze żywy i z wciąż działającym Rycerzem, wygrywa zwierzchnictwo nad wszystkimi Domami, aż do kolejnych 23 lat. Oczywiście oprócz takich rywalizacji istnieją najprostsze z możliwych: wojna. Zakrystianie, a także postronne organizacje Imperium robią wszystko, by zapobiec bezsensownemu marnotrawieniu zasobów. Trudno jednak odwieźć pilotów od ich tradycji. Na szczęście takie relacje między rodami władczymi Domów występują wręcz cudownie rzadko. Mądre porzekadło mówi, że w rycerskich domach najlepszym sojusznikiem jakiego może mieć Potomek jest jego partner życiowy - w myśl że Szlachta jest bezwzględnie lojalna ale i równie ambitna, a przecie tylko jeden z nich rodzi się by władać. Z tego powodu w Questoris Familiach jest rozsiana masa układów i sieci zależności. Makiawelistyczne intrygi inscenizowane przez obu małżonków względem reszty nie są dla słabych sercem i słabych wolą. Zależności, przysługi i interesy rozciągają się na cały Dom. Dynastie spierają się o władzę i feudalną potęgę. Mimo że to głównie mężczyźni Domu ruszają do walki na polu bitwy, tako ich damy prowadzą swe własne bitwy na salach balowych i biesiadach. Dlatego też z natury każdy Szlachcic jest bardzo ambitny i przebiegły, ale kiedy dobiera sobie partnera życiowego staje się o wiele bardziej niebezpieczny. Dla przykładu na świecie Alaric Prime, gdzie o władzę rywalizowało kilka domów, Dama Kluczy - małżonka Neru Degallio z Domu Degallio, była uznawana jako tak istotna w prymacie władzy nad tym świat, jak militarna potęga, jaką dzierżył jej mąż. Innym przykładem może być Dom Borgius, gdzie władza spoczywa w rękach kobiety. Podział wg. afiliacji Domy nie posiadają jednej, określonej struktury, ale wszystkie charakteryzuje feudalizm. Przedstawione hierarchie nie są jednolite, ale zgeneralizowane. Każdy ród szlachecki może mieć swoją własną organizacje władzy tak różnorodną jak ilość Światów Rycerskich, warto dodać że nierzadko występuje masa różnych terminów określających jednak tę samą funkcję. Dlatego generalnie Domy Rycerskie można podzielić według przynależności, czyli na Domy Rycerskie Imperium i Domy Rycerskie Mechanicus. 'Domy Rycerskie Imperium' Typowo Imperialnych Domów Rycerskich jest o wiele więcej niż tych pod pełnią wpływów Adeptus Mechanicus. Są to Imperialni Rycerze, którzy przynależą tylko do Imperium choć nie na wyłączność, nie wyklucza to również kontaktów z Adeptus Mechanicus, ale nie są od nich uzależnieni, a to sprawia że jedyne czym się kierują to generalnie ich tradycje oraz Kod Rycerski czy inne rytuały. To nieugięci indywidualiści, których lojalność jest podyktowana skomplikowanymi sieciami uhonorowanych dekretów, długów wobec Imperium Ludzkości, czy też tylko dla nich zrozumiałym, silnym i szeroko pojętym obowiązkiem. Nikt nad nimi nie ma władzy, sami są kowalami swego losu. Oczywiście taka wizja jest względna w realiach super-totalitarnego Imperium. Tak więc Imperium-centryczne Domy są przynależne do Administratum i ich dowódców segmentum, ale taka przynależność istnieje tylko dlatego, by nie zostać zgniecionym przez niezatrzymywalną machinę wojny Imperatora. Przez to w rzeczywistości działają jak chcą. Imperialne Rycerskie Domy nie są tak zaawansowane jak ich kuzyni przynależni do Adeptus Mechanicus, za to nie muszą się borykać z niebotycznym i wiecznym głodem na zasoby, jakich pragną Tech-kapłani. Dostatek surowców sprawia że mogą spokojnie prosperować, ale przecież trudno rozwijać armię gdy nie ma się wsparcia technologicznego. Dlatego absolutnie wszystkie Domy Imperium przynajmniej na poziomie symbolicznym handlują z Marjańskim Kapłaństwem. Transakcji dokonują poprzez sprzedawanie swych ogromnych zasobów albo najemnictwo. Szlachta niechętnie zgadza się na taki interes, bo muszą znosić lekceważenie i kumoterstwo Adeptus Mechanicus w imię przetrwania. Zmuszeni do współpracy przez widmo technologicznej biedy dość często po bitwie nie mają innego wyjścia jak wracać z pola bitwy na własną rękę, bez pomocy odległych organów władz Imperium, przez lata tułając się w kierunku domu. Mimo to są oni dumni ze swojej niezależności i walczą dla niej z niezwykłą zaciętością. 'Hierarchia' thumb|center|770px *'Wysoki Król' (ang. High King) - na czele każdego rycerskiego domostwa stoi Wysoki Król. Sprawuje on niepodzielną władzę nad Domem, zamieszkując jego twierdzę. Może władać kilkoma domami na raz, jeśli takowe występują. W zależności od samych rytuałów Domów Rycerskich może się różnie zwać: Senior, Lord, Patriarcha, Król, Jarl, czy Kawaler. Dobiera on Baronów do swej elity zwanej Wyniosłym Dworem. *'Baron' (ang. Baron) - Określani również wszelkimi innymi terminami w poszczególnych Domach Baroni są kolejnymi w szarży pilotami, będący bezpośrednimi wasalami Wysokiego Króla. Ich ilość jest bardzo różna i głównie zależna od rozmiarów Domu Rycerskiego. Każdy z tych lordów sprawuje władzę na własnym terytorium, gdzie czasem może znajdować się jego fort. Przeciwnie niż by się wydawało, Baroni nie są sobie równi. Każdy Dom Rycerski posiada unikalną hierarchię i ma inne ryty władzy w tej kwestii, jednak najwyżsi Baroni to ci, których Wysoki Król wytypuje czterech i zabierze ze sobą do Wyniosłego Dworu, który jest również formacją bitewną. To jego najbardziej lojalni i doświadczeni Szlachcice, rządzący największymi połaciami terytoriów na Świecie Rycerskim. Mają oni również podległą sobie Szlachtę, zwaną wasalami. *'Królewski Protektor' (ang. Kingsward) - wchodzi w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Bycie Królewskim Protektorem to wielki honor i odpowiedzialność. Nie jest on dawany po prostu najlepszemu z najlepszych wojowników, ale takiemu który przy tym posiada lojalność twardszą niż adamantium. Przede wszystkim ma on ochraniać Wysokiego Króla, czy to dodatkowo asekurując go swoją tarczą jonową, czy nawet strzec go na dworze szlacheckim, kiedy to nie przebywa w zbroi rycerskiej. Wchodzi w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. *'Herold' (ang. Herald) - wchodzi w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Ma za zadanie jako pierwszy ostrzegać przed wrogimi atakami. Cały Wyniosły Dwór nakierowuje tarcze wg. jego ostrzeżeń. Zajmując centralną pozycje przekazuje także rozkazy przez vox i zapewnia ogień zaporowy. Od Herolda rozbrzmiewają fanfary - potężne dźwięki podobne do trąbki wydobywające się z kratownic jego voxu. Mają one za zadanie zapowiadać każdego Rycerza, który wkroczy do bitwy. *'Mistrz Osądu' (ang. Master of Judgement) - wchodzi w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Jest on egzekutorem wojskowej potęgi Wysokiego Króla i przedłużeniem jego rąk. Mistrz Osądu dowodzi swym własnym Barońskim Dworem, udając się na misje zlecone przez Wysokiego Króla *'Stróż Bramy' (ang. Gatekeeper) - wchodzi w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Stróż Bramy zostaje wytypowany przez Patriarchę w imię uroczystego i brzemiennego zadania ochrony twierdzy Domu Rycerskiego. *'Rycerski Wasal' (ang. Knightly Vassal) - Rycerscy Wasale to po prostu lennicy Baronów, którzy złożyli im hołd, co nie oznacza że nie mogą być także Baronami. W każdym momencie mogą zostać wezwani do bitwy przez Wysokiego Króla, poszczególnego Barona albo Wyniosły Dwór. W trakcie wojny walczą osobno albo w formacjach zwanych lancami, w zależności od ich sławy, talentu czy determinacji. *'Jawny Rycerzy' (ang. Knight Apparent) - młody i świeży oraz niedoświadczony pilot, który niedawno przeszedł Rytuał Jestestwa. Jego heraldyka ma charakter podstawowy. Najczęściej jego kolorystyka jest zdominowana przez oznaczenia Domu, aniżeli jego własne. 'Doktryna wojenna' Poza pełnioną ochroną swej planety, która stanowiła niegdyś jedyny obowiązek, Wysoki Król musi wyselekcjonować oddziały Rycerzy, które wezmą udział w kampaniach na innych światach. Sam jeden Rycerz jest w stanie złamać najazd obcych czy atak bestii, ale do o wiele większej ilości wrogów potrzeba określonej liczby Rycerzy albo całego Domu Rycerskiego. Sił Domów Rycerskich Imperium nie można zgeneralizować, bowiem mogą się znacznie różnić ilością itd. Ogólnie jednak poszczególne grupy Rycerzy nazywane są po prostu oddziałami i mogą mieć różne liczby. Cały Dom zaś może składać się z dziesiątek, bądź setek Rycerzy. Kiedy zbliża się czas wojny, Wysoki Król wzywa swych wasali. Sam na polu bitwy pojawi się ze swoim Wyniosłym Dworem. Reszta pilotów może zorganizować się w różne formacje, zwane lancami, bądź w przypadku Baronów Baroński Dwór. Jeśli jakiś wasal nie odpowie na wezwanie do bitwy, onegdaj utrata honoru przyniesie tak wielki wstyd Domu Rycerskiemu, że nigdy nie zostanie mu ona zapomniana ani przez Dom, ani rówieśników, a tym bardziej rywali. Kampanie są organizowane najczęściej na żądanie ze strony Imperium. Lord Dowódca Astra Militarum, albo Mistrz Zakonny Adeptus Astartes mogą prosić Dom Rycerski o pomoc, który w akcie honoru jej udzieli. Oprócz tego Imperialni Rycerze (jeśli mają możliwość) mogą walczyć ramię w ramię z innymi siłami Imperium kiedy tylko poczują taki obowiązek, albo kiedy uznają że to wzmocni ich honor. Czasami występują sytuacje, kiedy to Dom Rycerski otrzyma pomoc od innych potęg Imperium, jak np. Dom Hawkshroud od Imperialnej Gwardii, a konkretniej regimentu Mordiańskiej Żelaznej Gwardii w walce z Mrocznymi Eldarami. Wojna Honoru może być kolejnym powodem organizowania rycerskich rajdów. Zapoczątkowuje ją czasem choćby najmniejsze oczernienie Domów Rycerskich. Dla Imperialnych Rycerzy nawet niewielkie powody są olbrzymie dla ich reputacji i honoru oraz wystarczające by wprawić w ruch zemstę, a ta zwana jest właśnie Wojną Honoru. Jej motyw może być prosto postrzegany: np. atak wrogów, na terytoria pod kontrolą Wysokiego Króla. Istna skaza na honorze. Dzieje się tak za sprawą spisanego Kodu Rycerskiego, którego zawiłe prawa i zdania doprowadzają samo Departamento Munitorum do szewskiej pasji. Wszystko dlatego że przez Kod Rycerski Imperialni Rycerze potrafią zdeklarować nawet zakrojone na szeroką skalę kampanie ponieważ zauważyli nieuprzejmość w zwrocie do Barona, bo Departamento Munitorum nie wymieniło jego pełnego tytułu. Wojna Honoru jest bardzo szczególna, bowiem jeśli dany wróg nadszarpnie honor Imperialnych Rycerzy, np. atakując ich, to nie tylko zostanie odepchnięty, ale także ścigany przez całą galaktykę i w konsekwencji zniszczony, już wielokrotnie zniszczono wiele skupisk Xenos w ten sposób. Przykładem może być Dom Terryn, który odwiedzili wysłannicy z Dominium Tau od Komandor Shadowsun. Rozwścieczyli oni Tybalta, Patriarchę Domu Terryn, swą wyniosłą postawą i rzuconymi niebezpośrednio groźbami. Za taki akt zuchwalstwa zaczął wysyłać oddziały Imperialnych Rycerzy na siły Tau, np. na Agrellanie, który choć został w konsekwencji przejęty przez Tau, to jednak Rycerze okazali się zbyt potężnym przeciwnikiem dla Shadowsun, która przy okazji przekonała się jakim błędem było zdenerwowanie Tybalta. I wówczas Shadowsun została zmuszona oczekiwać nowoczesnych pancerzy bitewnych XV104 Riptide, nie mogąc przemóc Rycerzy. Niestety dla Shadowsun porażka Imperium na Agrellanie, tylko bardziej pogłębiła wstręt Tybalta do Tau, ogłosił on że honor Domu Terryn nie zostanie zwrócony, póki najeźdźcy z Dominium Tau nie będą odepchnięci wzdłuż całej Zatoki Damoklesa. Imperialni Rycerze po prostu uwielbiają wojny, bowiem jest to szansa na wykazanie się wielkim heroizmem, uzyskania chwały, ale nie tylko, bowiem piloci cieszą się na myśl, że mają szansę miażdżyć wrogów i zbierać zasługi, podczas gdy reszta Szlachty musi siedzieć na Świecie Rycerskim, wykonując nudzące i monotonne rytuały i przyprawiające o ból głowy tradycje dworu rycerskiego. Kiedy Szlachta maszeruje do boju, bramy ich cytadeli się otwierają, bohaterom akompaniuje dźwięk fanfar, rozbrzmiewają trąby i głośno dopingują ich obywatele. Panoplia ogłuszających dźwięków zwiększa się kiedy wychodzi Baron i osiąga apogeum kiedy prości ludzie widzą Wysokiego Króla i jego Wyniosły Dwór. 'Domy Rycerskie Adeptus Mechanicus' Przez mutualistyczne związki i nierozerwalne śluby, Adeptus Mechanicus wykuło sobie potężnych sojuszników, bądź czasem niemal niewolników na wielu Światach Rycerskich. W odzewie za wsparcie technologiczne i wzajemną ochronę, uzależnieni Imperialni Rycerze wysyłają swoje siły by wiernie i honorowo służyły na każde żądanie Tech-kapłanów. Są oni podobnie zorganizowani, co ich imperialni kuzyni. Setki lub tysiące lat posługi dla Magosów, patronów Światów Kuźni z Adeptus Mechanicus wykrzywiły i wypaczyły ich tradycje, często tworząc różne, dziwne, zhybrydyzowane z Tech-kapłaństwem społeczności. Tak więc Szlachta bardzo bliska Światom Kuźniom podobnie jak jej mieszkańcy wyznaje Boga-Maszynę, Omnizjasza, jednak zdecydowana większość woli wielbić boskiego Imperatora, co na przestrzeni tysiąclecia doprowadziło do rywalizacji między różnymi Domami na tle różnych przekonań religijnych. Przynajmniej raz na rok odwiedza ich transporter Mechanicus pośród floty eksortowców. Delegacja Mechanicus jest witana na planecie pompatycznie, organizowane są specjalne ceremonie z tej okazji. Tech-kapłani przywożą ze sobą nowe Rycerze, oraz części zamienne do maszyn, nowe ogniwa paliwowe, amunicje, czy inne komponenty, nie wspominając o grupce świeżo zindoktrynizowanych Zakrystian. Za to lądowniki i holowniki zabierają istne megatony minerałów, rud, pożywienia, gratów i wszelakich innych zasobów, które ładowane są następnie do transportowca pękającego w szwach. Na statek ładują też grupkę mieszkańców by wyszkolić ich na Zakrystian. I wówczas opuszczają orbitę planety, lecąc do swego Świata Kuźni. Jednak Adeptus Mechanicus nigdy nie bierze więcej od Świata Rycerskiego niż przewidują ich kalkulacje dotyczące możliwości produkcyjnych tejże planety. Z tego powodu nigdy nie zostawiają im niedoboru zasobów, ale też rzadko kiedy opuszczają Rycerski Dom z zasobami większymi niż wystarczające na egzystencje. 'Hierarchia' thumb|center|770px *'Princeps' (ang. Princeps) - władca Domu Rycerskiego. Każde jego orzeczenie, rozkaz czy wyrok są ostateczne i niepodważalne. I tutaj pojawia się rada Rycerzy, zwana także Wyniosłym Dworem. *'Baron' (ang. Baron) - kolejna ranga po Princepsie, jednak Baron Baronowi nie równy, są oni hierarchizowani według pełnionych ról, wpływów w Szlachcie i doświadczenia w boju. Każdy z nich ma określoną liczbę wasali, nad którymi mają zwierzchnictwo, obowiązkiem Baronów jest więc wezwać ich do bitwy, jeśli z kolei Baronów wzywa Princeps. Dokładnie jak w Domach niezależnych i tutaj Princeps może zabrać czterech Baronów by utworzyć z nimi Wyniosły Dwór. Wówczas zwani są Baronami Prime, mają największą władzę zaraz po Princepsie. *'Mistrz Taktyk' (ang. Master Tactician) - Baron Prime wchodzący w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. *'Mistrz Voxu' (ang. Master of Vox) - Baron Prime wchodzący w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Czasem zwany jest Obszerofonem (ang. Broadhailer) przez wzgląd na ekwipunek, w który jest oporządzony. Dzięki wmontowanemu urządzeniu powstaje sieć wewnętrzna pomiędzy oddziałami walczących pilotów, pozwalająca na komunikowanie się, ale również pozwala na kontakt z oddalonymi siłami sojuszniczymi. W wielu rodach szlacheckich pełnią oni tylną straż w formacjach, skupiając się na komunikacji i przewodzeniu oraz prowadzeniu ognia zaporowego i wsparcia. *'Mistrz Wiedzy' (ang. Master of Lore) - Baron Prime wchodzący w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Jego zadaniem jest strzec świętej wiedzy, zawartej w Cogitatorze Prime. *'Mistrz Kuźni' (ang. Forge Master) - Baron Prime wchodzący w skład Wyniosłego Dworu. Odpowiada za obronę twierdzy Imperialnych Rycerzy, którą będzie dowodzić w razie ataku. Do jego obowiązków należy też zapewnienie ochrony Zakrystianom. *'Rycerski Wasal' (ang. Knightly Vassal) - Szlachcic, który złożył hołd Baronowi, przy tym samemu również może takowym być. Jest ich wielu, a ich dokładna liczba mocno się różni w zależności od potęgi i rozmiarów Domu Rycerskiego. *'Jawny Rycerzy' (ang. Knight Apparent) - niedawno pasowany Szlachcic ze słabym bagażem doświadczeń. *'Niewolniczy Rycerz' (ang. Thrall-Knight) - charakterystyczny dla Domów związanych z Mechanicus status Rycerza. Występuje tylko w Niewolniczych Domach (ang. Thrall House). W takim domu może w ogóle nie występować hierarchia, a jego zniewoleni Szlachcice czasem mogą nie posiadać własnej wolnej wolnej woli. Mają oni umierać dla Magosów Adeptus Mechanicus, tak więc pilot nie posiada swoich oznaczeń na Rycerzu, stanowi bowiem własność kapłaństwa Marsa. 'Doktryna wojenna' Głównie Domy Rycerskie uzależnione od Mechanicus udzielają swej potęgi militarnej na żądanie Tech-Kapłanów, bowiem słuchając ich przestrzegają paktu nie plamiąc tym samym honoru i nie bezczeszcząc swych tradycji, a także otrzymują wsparcie technologiczne. Najwyższy rangą marsjański kapłan Świata Kuźni oblicza bojową wartość Rycerzy, a następnie wykalkulowuje potrzebną ilość sił. Na każdą prośbę Tech-kapłanów Princeps wytypuje swych Rycerzy by poszli na wojnę. Princeps może też sam decydować o ilości wysyłanych Rycerzy. Najczęściej stara się wypełniać jak najwięcej zleceń, by za wypełnione zadania otrzymywać jak najwięcej zasobów. Robi to wysyłając drobne siły, czy choćby jednego pojedynczego Rycerza na misję, tym samym realizując wiele celów na raz. Czasem może to być Baron ze swoimi wasalami, czasem jedynie jedna, specjalnie dobrana do zadania lanca. Tylko w najgorszych i tragicznych okolicznościach Princeps nie wyśle swych Rycerzy na misję, jednak o takiej skazie na honorze będzie zawsze pamiętał, podobnie jak rywale Domu Rycerskiego. Pojedyncze kontyngenty Rycerzy w Domach Mechanicus mogą się wahać od kilkudziesięciu do setek Rycerzy. Sytuacje, w których Dom Rycerski zostaje wysyłany na różne wojny sprawiają, że często Świat Rycerski pozostaje bez ochrony, jednak raz na jakiś czas Princeps może wyznaczyć kogoś do obrony twierdzy, za którą odpowiada Mistrz Kuźni. Kiedy jednak Dom Rycerski staje w obliczu potężnego wroga, Princeps osobiście pomaszeruje do boju ze swym Wyniosłym Dworem, by wraz z nim poprowadzić jedną czwartą sił rodów szlacheckich. Wówczas są w stanie zetrzeć absolutnie każdego wroga z powierzchni świata. Takim sytuacją towarzyszą okrzyki i fanfary, jednak należą do rzadkości, choć zdarzają się coraz częściej... Najczęstsza sytuacja to wsparcie Legionów Tytanów. Wówczas celem Imperialnych Rycerzy jest ochrona i wsparcie formacji oraz osłona flanek tych o wiele wolniejszych gigantów. Oddelegowana do tego zostaje określona ilość pilotów, jaką zażyczą sobie Tech-kapłani. Okazjonalnie Adeptus Mechanicus może zażądać, by oddelegowani Rycerze zostali na zawsze z Legionem Tytanów. Wówczas Szlachcice są zmuszeni przemalować zbroję oraz zmienić heraldykę na wzór Legionu, w którym służą. Nie okazują dezaprobaty, bowiem już sama możliwość walki wśród Tytanów sprawia że piloci płoną entuzjazmem - nie muszą zostać na Świecie Rycerskim przez nawet lata i realizować skomplikowane, dłużące się tradycje. Kiedy Rycerze zostają permanentnie przydzieleni do legionu, mistrz legionu daje im nowy honorowy tytuł, który będzie lepiej odzwierciedlał ich status. Marsjańskie Kapłaństwo może także złożyć prośbę o wcielenie oddziału Rycerzy do Flot Eksploratorskich, by ich nieoceniona siła ognia wspierała Adeptus Mechanicus w misji zdobycia zagubionych archeotechnologii, często też w oddziałach Tytanów. Warto dodać że Mechanicus organizuje w tym celu specjalne punkty zborne, z których zabiorą Imperialnych Rycerzy w kosmos. Tech-kapłani mogą prosić o pomoc Szlachtę w obronie kluczowych planet, jeśli wróg przekroczy określony próg ryzyka. Zwłaszcza chodzi o Światy Kuźnie i te bogate w minerały. Za takie militarne udzielanie się Dom Rycerski otrzyma dodatkowe, większe technologiczne zasoby. W Domach przynależnych do Marsjańskiego Kapłaństwa również może mieć miejsce Wojna Honoru, zemsta wszczęta za oczernienie honoru rodów szlacheckich. Często Domy Mechanicus ruszają do boju z maszynami zupełnie innymi niż tymi jak starożytny model Paladyn, czy Błędny Rycerz, charakterystycznymi dla zwykłych Domów. Uzbrojone są w dziwne, przerażające bronie, bardzo rzadko widywane na polu bitwy od czasów Mrocznego Wieku Technologii. Za czasów Herezji Horusa krążyły pogłoski że niektórzy Szlachcice mogą mieć zaimplementowane największe tajemne i ezoteryczne technologie bioniki, a także że mogą być po wieczność przytwierdzeni do Tronu Mechanicum. Poza tym należy wspomnieć o istnieniu Niewolniczych Domów, w których Potomkowie występują w postaci swego rodzaju więźniów, wypuszczanych tylko na pole bitwy. 'Domy Rycerskie czasów Herezji Horusa' Ogólna nazwa sił Imperialnych Rycerzy ówcześnie była określana formalnie jako Krucjata Rycerzy Questoris (ang. Questoris Knight Crusade), gdzie Questoris nawiązuje do Questoris Familia, bo każdy Dom Rycerski miał swoje oddziały. Na samych Szlachciców najczęściej mówiono Potomkowie co stanowić ma odniesienie do spuścizny po przodkach - pierwszych kolonizatorach. Już w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty formowały się zależności między Imperialnymi Rycerzami, a Adeptus Mechanicus. W nieco późniejszym okresie - właśnie Herezji Horusa - były one już w większości przypadków ukształtowane, tak więc hierarchia mogła się różnić w zależności od stopnia wpływów i uzależnienia od czcicieli Omnizjasza. Oczywiście każdy Dom mógł mieć również osobiste szczeble dowódcze. Z Imperialnymi Rycerzami jest powiązana jeszcze inna organizacja Imperium. Znajdująca się onegdaj w Pałacu Imperatora Wyższa Szkoła Orężu Officio Militaris to starożytna instytucja, która miała za zadanie katalogować i zatwierdzać oszałamiającą ilość heraldyk we wszystkich armiach Wielkiej Krucjaty. Do zajmowania się emblematami, kolorystyką itd. Imperialnych Rycerzy oddelegowani zostali tzw. Matrykulatorzy (ang. Matriculator), często znajdowali się na planetach kontrolowanych przez Rycerzy. Było to ważne zadanie, gdyż insygnia danego Domu Rycerskiego były (i są) traktowane przez Potomków jak świętość, a każdy Dom chciał mieć przywilej posługiwania się pożądanych przez nich designem, a wielu wysokich rangą rycerzy ubiegało się do przemocy, by mieć pewność, że ich znak rozpoznawczy jest honorowany przez inne Domy i władców. 'Hierarchia' Przedstawiona hierarchia była charakterystyczna w latach Wielkiej Krucjaty i herezji Horusa, ale nie musiała występować u wszystkich Domów. Może również występować po dziś dzień w myśl tradycyjności i kultu rytów Imperialnych Rycerzy. Dowódcy: *'Seneszal' (ang. Seneschal) - na czele gałęzi dowódczych stoi Seneszal, jest to ówczesny ogólny termin stosowany przez Imperium określający funkcję Wysokiego Króla. Ten majestatyczny tytuł jest często przyznawany wirtuozowi bitew jakiejś zebranej, poszczególnej siły Rycerzy na froncie, albo nadany najbieglejszemu Szlachcicowi w twierdzach na Świecie Rycerskim. W obu przypadkach oznacza to że w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty i Herezji Horusa może być kilku Seneszali oraz że nie jest to tylko symbol ukazujący autorytet, bowiem za tą rangą kryje się również potęga sama w sobie. By osiągnąć ten szczebel pilot musi udowodnić że jest doskonałym wojownikiem, mistrzem zbroi rycerskiej i taktykiem jednocześnie. I oczywiście przebić się w bardziej subtelnych ale nie mniej niebezpiecznych polach bitew dynastii i linii krwi w ryzach Domu Rycerskiego. Oprócz tego rola Seneszala obejmuje praktyczne dowodzenie w połączeniu ze znajomością miriadów armii Imperium i naturę poszczególnych wojsk. Seneszal musi również wiedzieć jakie niebezpieczeństwa i wrogowie czekają na podległe mu siły Domu Rycerskiego pośród blasku obcych gwiazd. *'Lord Potomek' (ang. Lord Scion) - jest to tytuł, wybrany przez ówczesne, młode Imperium dla uproszczenia, bowiem inne nazwy to Baron, Margrabia, Sardar, Hrabia oraz wiele innych wariacji. Lord to tylko synonim Barona - jest on najwyższą rangą zaraz po Seneszalu, będąc jego wasalem. Baron to wyhartowany w ogniu bitew weteran, którego pozycja nie została tylko ustanowiona wiekiem, czy linią krwi, ale osiągnięciami na polu bitwy. Zapał i wzmianki o nich krążą pośród podwładnych, tak samo jak charakterystyczne zdobienia ich pancerza, które pokazują jak wielkim wyzwaniem jest stanięcie mu na drodze. W danym oddziale może występować tylko jeden Lord. Elita: *'Preceptor' (ang. Preceptor) - jest niecodziennym, ale znanym dla Potomka by okazywać słabość do technologii, czasem obserwować a nawet uczyć się od Zakrystian z jego Domu Rycerskiego, zachowując przy tym dozę dostojeństwa jak na swój tytuł. Stanowiąc trzon doświadczonych wojowników, Preceptorzy uczą się swego kunsztu, a wiedzę tą przekazuje najzdolniejszym z instruktorów, którzy będą potem nauczali najniższych rangą Aspirantów - świeżych pilotów. Preceptorzy są zdolni nie tylko do dzielenia się wiedzą na temat walki, ale również zgłębili zasadę działania zbroi rycerskiej. Znają granice i możliwości operacyjne Rycerza oraz tajniki separacji pilota od maszyny. W trakcie bitwy korzystają ze swych zdolności i wiedzy by przewidzieć najbliższe wydarzenia, zwiastuny i ich charakter, w czym pomaga im specjalny ekwipunek zwiększający możliwość interpretacji omenów. Stanowią przez to rolę taktyka koordynującego poczynania reszty sił oraz odpowiadają za komunikację pomiędzy Imperialnymi Rycerzami, którzy dzięki Preceptorowi mogą reagować na każdą akcję przeciwnika z zaskakującym wyprzedzeniem. *'Aukmówca' (ang. Aucteller) - to archaiczne miano, którego tradycja rozkwitała w starożytnych czasach kiedy to Domy Rycerskie na wielu Światach Rycerskich walczyły między sobą w krwawych bitwach o dominację nad planetą. Mimo że na wielu Światach Rycerskich spory i sprawy honoru rozwiązywane były zrytualizowanymi pojedynkami bądź starciami, to kiedy pewne kwestie przysparzały zbyt duży nacisk jak np. widmo desperacji kierowanej przetrwaniem, to w takich chwilach otwarte wojny były nieuniknione. I to właśnie dla takich czarnych godzin Aukmówca był powoływany. Miast służyć jako czempion, był bardziej symbolem gasnącej nadziei - kierowany swą przysięgą szarżował na najpotężniejszych i największych przeciwników bez względu na swe życie. W czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty takie desperackie taktyki były hamowane i zbyteczne, jedynie ułamek Domów je stosował. Jednak w następstwie apokaliptycznych bitew Herezji Horusa miano Aukmówcy wróciło do łask. Takie poświecenie stało się potrzebniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Wroga, na którego rusza taki Potomek określa się mianem Zaprzysięgły Wróg. Tylko jeden członek danego oddziału Krucjaty Rycerzy Questoris może nosić to mroczne miano Aukmówcy. Szturmowcy: *'Potomek Boleściwy' (ang. Scion Dolorous) - tytuł przyznawany najsłynniejszym zabójcom bestii i ogólnie największym zabijakom pośród wszelkich Szlachciców. Sam epitet "boleściwy" został zakodowany w wielkich Arkach - statkach, które przywiozły pierwszych osadników na pierwotną obcą planetę - mimo że słowo to odnosi się do smutku i powagi to w społeczności Imperialnych Rycerzy nabrało podwójnego znaczenia. Otóż Boleściwy to również Szlachcic, który udowadniał swoją wartość cały czas zabijając kolejne mega-bestie w kółko i w kółko pokonując olbrzymie potwory, które nierzadko zamieszkiwały Światy Rycerskie, tym samym gromadząc mnóstwo trofeów i niewątpliwie wprawiając rówieśników w zazdrość ilością zabić, która nieustannie rośnie. Oznacza to również swego rodzaju uzależnienie wykluczające wszystko inne - życie poza zbroją rycerską stanowi dla Boleściwego pozbawioną wyrazu pustkę, a jedynym śmiertelnym zagrożeniem jest praktycznie wino i mięso, które spożywa. Dlatego też w trakcie wojen ci Szlachcice starają się być rozlokowani jak najbliżej wroga i niezależnie od wszelkich poleceń czy rozkazów będą szarżowali na każdego przeciwnika. Niektórzy określają ich wyczyny jako szaleństwo, albo proszenie się o śmierć, jednak ich głód bitwy i adrenaliny daje iście dewastujący efekt. Imperialni Rycerze, którzy przeżyli wystarczająco długo by zobaczyć jak powoli ich kolega Boleściwy popada w dziwną chorobę uczą się temperować swą furię by nie dać się pragnieniu ciągłej walki. Wielu z tych Boleściwych Potomków w końcu zostanie Wolnym Ostrzem... o ile ich wieczne pragnienie nie przyniesie im śmierci. *'Potomek Ułan' (ang. Scion Uhlan) - tradycja Ułanów jest kontynuowana przez najbardziej burzliwych i impulsywnych Imperialnych Rycerzy, zarówno na wojnie jak i poza zbroją rycerską. Owi Potomkowie ponad wszystko na polu bitwy poszukują chwały i błyskawicznego zwycięstwa, rozkoszując się manewrami przy olbrzymiej prędkości, niszcząc wrogów z furią na bliskim dystansie w trakcie blitzkriegu. Ostrożność jest dla nich klątwą, a dzielność leży tylko przy najbardziej zażyłych i tłocznych bitwach. W siłach Krucjaty Rycerzy Questoris Ułani są wykorzystywani przez roztropnych dowódców jako czołowi zwiadowcy albo marauderzy czy łupieżcy sprawdzający się w partyzantce albo jako jednostki flankujące czy też okrążające wroga. Ułani szydzą z daleko-dystansowych ostrzeliwań i bombardowań, uważając je za niehonorowe i niestosowne dla Rycerza Wielkiego Domu, przez co strzelają na wyczucie i z bliskich odległości. W akcie swoich upodobań i stosowanych taktyk wielu Ułanów ściąga element pancerza zwany pasem, by zmniejszyć masę Rycerza, a mniejsza ilość opancerzenia mimo oczywistości dodaje adrenaliny. Pożądają również mniej upowszechnionego Rycerza typu Cerastus, Lansjera, okiełznując jego niesamowitą prędkość bojową. Ciężkie wsparcie: *'Potomek Arbalestnik' (ang. Scion Arbalester) - Arbalestnik góruje w szerzeniu śmierci i destrukcji na dystansie, wykorzystując maksimum siły ognia, jaką może dać Rycerz. Wprawni strzelcy pełnią witalną rolę w szeregach Domów Rycerskich, mimo że burzyciele i Szlachcice mniej cierpliwi i głodni chwały mogą uznawać ich taktyki za nie warte i zbyteczne. Osłaniając szturm wszystkich rówieśników, kładąc ogień zaporowy i niszcząc miejsca, gdzie znajduje się wrogie ciężkie uzbrojenie Aralestnik jest obligatoryjnym elementem, który co ważne: z łatwością strąca wszelkie zagrożenie nim zostanie napotkane, również z niebios. Arbalestnicy mają subtelnie dostrojone systemy celownicze, a ich Rycerze są niezwykle czułe na ekstremalnie umiejętności pilota. *'Potomek Nieprzejednany' (ang. Scion Implacable) - "nieprzejednany" to epitet dawany tym Imperialnym Rycerzom, którzy pokazali szczególny talent w walce oblężniczej. Nieprzejednany jest nieocenionym Szlachcicem, w sytuacjach takich jak ciężki szturm na ufortyfikowane pozycje albo wir bitwy w terenie miejskim. W podobnych chwilach mimo potęgi otoczeni i zalani falą wroga piloci mogą nie podołać, ale nie Nieprzejednany, którego pomyślunek można określić jako o wiele bardziej rozważny i ostrożny niż jego wojenni bracia. To biegły burzyciel ścian i ekspert gniecenia piechoty jak robactwo, unikając przy tym granatów i meltabomb. Piechota: *'Potomek Wojowniczy' (ang. Scion Martial) - to Potomkowie w potocznej mowie określani mianem sztandarowi Domu Rycerskiego. Stanowią oni główny filar siły Krucjaty Rycerzy Questoris. Mają doświadczenie bojowe i są ekspertami w pilotowaniu Rycerza, reprezentują przeciętne umiejętności rycerskie. *'Potomek Aspirant' (Scion Aspirant) - Imperialni Rycerze nie są zwykłą silą militarną, ale dziedzicami linii krwi - krwi, której córki i synowie muszą być wykuwani w ogniach bitwy już w młodym wieku. Taka praktyka należy do niezwykle niebezpiecznych, ale jest niezbędna do utrzymania Domu Rycerskiego na sile przez pokolenia. Tylko najbardziej desperackie wojny zmuszają władców Domów Rycerskich by wysłać wielu albo wszystkich Aspirantów do sił Krucjaty Rycerzy Questoris na front, wiedząc że narażanie ich jest niezwykle ryzykownym posunięciem w przetrwaniu. Aspiranci nie mają doświadczenia i znacznie słabiej posługują się zbroją niż przeciętny Szlachcic. Jednakowoż rywalizacja pośród Aspirantów w celu przyłączenia ich do krewnych i udania się na pole bitwy jest bardzo zażarta. 'Doktryna wojenna' Poza wymienionymi wyżej w czasie bitwy może wystąpić kolejna ranga, Wolne Ostrze. Jest to często były członek danego Domu Rycerskiego, do sił których się przyłączył, jednak może on być jakimkolwiek przybłędą: ostatnim Szlachcicem z innego Domu, renegatem, odszczepieńcem. Jego głód bitwy jest nienasycalny, a z danym oddziałem Krucjaty Rycerzy Questoris nie łączy go żadna przysięga, nie jest od nich zależny ani im wierny, dlatego nie leży w jego regularnej hierarchii, a mimo to może znaleźć się w trakcie bitew, zajmując miejsce w elicie obok Preceptora i Aukmówcy. Podobnie ma to miejsce w przypadku wszystkich innych Domów Rycerskich na przestrzeni wszystkich czasów. Oprócz tego w okresie Herezji Horusa zaistniało więcej Domów Niewolniczych, w których Imperialni Rycerze określani byli mianem Niewolniczych Rycerzy. Ich oznaczenia Adeptus Mechanicus na Rycerzach mówiły o własności, a nie pakcie, traktacie, czy sojuszu. Niektórzy z nich byli tak modyfikowani że nigdy nie zasypiali i jedyną formą uwolnienia była śmierć na polu bitwy. Przykładem takiego domu był Atrax czy Morbidia. Ordo Questoris to kolejny twór charakterystyczny dla tej epoki. Były to siły Potomków z różnych autonomicznych Domów zgromadzone w jednej formacji. Taka formacja była niezależnie doczepiana do Ekspedycyjnych flot albo innych sił Wielkiej Krucjaty. Dla Domów które utrzymywały jakiś kontakt z Mechanicus takie wyprawy były nie tylko formą poszukiwania chwały, ale też metodą odseparowania się od Taghmaty Omnizjasza i Światów kuźni. W czasach Herezji Horusa Domy Rycerskie oddelegowywały Rycerzy do różnych sił Imperium: od Adeptus Astartes poprzez Taghmatę Omnizjasza, Solar Auxilię, na Collegia Titanica kończąc. Potomkowie zmieniali nieco heraldykę dostosowując się do danej armii i prowadzili własną Kronikę Bitew, w której gromadzone były ich osiągnięcia ku chwale tradycji i przodków. W zależności od doświadczenia i sukcesów, a także wg. rytów każdemu pilotowi przyporządkowywano odpowiednią rolę do zagrania w trakcie otwartych bitew Domu Rycerskiego. Zaś wojenne tradycje i arystokratyczne zasady rządzące Domami Rycerskimi, sprawiają iż Domy wymagały (i wymagają) sztywnej i trwałej hierarchii zwłaszcza w podczas otwartej wojny, jakie miały to wielokrotnie miały miejsce w latach wielkiej zdrady. Podział wg. potęgi Poza tradycyjnym podziałem określającym przynależność, Domy Rycerskie można zhierarchizować według ich potęgi. Są dwa typy Domów: *'Mniejsze Domy' (ang. Lesser Houses) - Domy o średniej, bądź słabej mocy militarnej. Po całym Imperium porozrzucane są setki tego typu instytucji arystokratycznych. Ich wielkie czyny są nie mniej imponujące od potężniejszych Domów, ale generalnie nie rozbrzmiewają poza granicę ich planetarnych systemów. Przykładem pomniejszych Domów mogą być: Mortan Athalos i Thalmus, Dorath, czy Winterveil. *'Wielkie Domy' (ang. Great Houses) - ich czyny znane są w całej Galaktyce, zdobywają przychylność wielkich instytucji Imperium, najpotężniejsi z najpotężniejszych. W skład tych mini-mocarstw wchodzą m. in.: Dom Krast, Taranis, Terryn, Cadmus, Kruk, Griffith, albo Hawkshroud. Lista Znanych Domów Rycerskich Afiliacja: *Imperium - przynależny tylko do Imperium, nie jest kierowany przez Adeptus Mechanicus; *Lojalny - stoi po stronie Imperium Człowieka, nie wiadomo czy zależny od Mechanicus; *Adeptus Mechanicus - Dom przynależny do Tech-kapłaństwa Marsa; *Chaos - zdradziecki Dom; *'Niezależny' - Dom nie przynależący do żadnej frakcji. =Demoniczni Rycerze= =Wolne Ostrza= Imperialni Rycerze za sprawą Tronu Mechanicum są generalnie niezwykle przywiązani do tradycji i dumni z noszonych heraldyk, wimplów i oznaczeń swych Domów Rycerski. Jednak nawet pomimo tego faktu znajdą się tacy Szlachcice, którzy opuszczą swój dom, rezygnując z przynależności do jakiejkolwiek organizacji rycerskiej. Ci legendarni włóczykije, określani mianem Wolnych Ostrzy (ang. Freeblade), podróżują od planety do planety, wzdłuż galaktyki, umierając w zapomnieniu pod światłem nieznanych gwiazd. Powody Tułaczki Okoliczności, w których Szlachcic zdecyduje się wyruszyć w bój na własną rękę, są niezwykle mnogie i zróżnicowane. Jedną z takich pobudek jest prosty fakt, że nawet niektórzy Szlachcice nie mogą znieść niektórych nudnych, długich, żmudnych, bezsensownych i przytłaczających rytuałów na dworcu szlacheckim, które czekają na nich po powrocie z bitwy. Kolejny powód to honor. Rycerz wchodząc w jakiś pakt w myśl ukończenia określonego zadania nigdy nie przerwie swej pogoni za realizacją celu, który mógł wymagać niebotycznych podróży po Galaktyce i trwać nieprzerwanie wiele lat. Takie zachowanie zmusza go do opuszczenia domu na niezwykle długi okres, przez co zostaje odseparowany od Domu Rycerskiego, stając się niezależnym Wolnym Ostrzem. Ostatni główny czynnik to śmierć. Wolne Ostrze może być po prostu ostatnim żyjącym członkiem Domu Rycerskiego. Profil Nie można jednoznacznie orzec jak wygląda typowe Wolne Ostrza. Rycerze ci zdzierają dawne heraldyki i oznaczenia, przemalowując zbroję rycerską, choć nie zawsze. W przypadku ostatniego członka rycerskiego, może on zachować nawet pełnię kolorystyki i symboli swego nieistniejącego już Domu Rycerskiego. Wolne Ostrza nie mogą już powrócić do swego rodzinnego domu choć i tutaj zdarzają się wyjątki. Owi samotnicy czasem zabierają ze sobą kilku petentów, którzy mogliby odziedziczyć ich zbroję rycerską i nierzadko Zakrystian, do napraw i konserwacji zbroi. Zdarza się że Wolne Ostrza łączą się w małe grupki Imperialnych Rycerzy, tworząc coś na wzór Domu Rycerskiego, którego spoiwa zostały wykute w ogniu bitwy, nie zaś zrodzone z więzów krwi. Mimo odcięcia się od rodów szlacheckich, umysły tych potomków nadal cechuje charakterystyczny dla Imperialnych Rycerzy kult honoru, obowiązku i poświęcenia. Kiedy tylko dadzą słowo, albo skupią się na zadaniu, musi być ono wykonane bez względu na wszystko, nawet ich życie. Bardzo przejmują się tymi, którzy nie potrafią się bronić i polują na tych, którzy atakują słabszych. Z tego powodu Wolne Ostrza są tematem powtarzanych opowieści i mają legendarną reputację w całym Imperium. Ich jednak chwała, modły i nagrody nie obchodzą. Liczy się obowiązek, honor i napływająca w trakcie starć gorąca adrenalina. Znane Wolne Ostrza =Bój= 6th s32 =Światy Rycerskie= Minerały twierdza sanktuarium rody dom ryc 6th 31 s.9 IKCompanion, war within the houses Znane Światy Rycerskie System Stryken - Jest położony na północnym-zachodzie galaktyki i jest znany ze swoich Światów-Kuźni. Systemu bronią planety Stryken II IV i V. Kilka z planet było niegdyś Światami Dziewiczymi Eldarów, podobno są cały czas zamieszkiwane przez tych Xeno. Dutonis -''' Położony w Segmentum Obscurus, znany jest ze swoich niezwykle bogatych złóż Adamantu. Planetą rządzą dwa rywalizujące ze sobą Domy: Navaros i Borgius. '''Voltoris - położony jest na Wschodniej Granicy galaktyki. Planeta ta jest pokryta Lazurowymi oceanami oraz rajskimi tropikalnymi wyspami pełnymi ogromnych Nietoperzopodobnych stworzeń pijących krew nieuważnych wędrowców oraz ziemno-wodnymi gadami mogącymi w kilka chwil rozszarpać Land Raidera. Ta planeta jest siedzibom wspaniałego Domu Rycerskiego Terryn. Na nieszczęście dla świata najpierw zaatakował Rój Lewiatan, a potem Dominum Tau. Mimo wielu strat Rycerze obronili się sami, bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. Raisa - 'Najlepiej obwarowana twierdza Rycerska w galaktyce, siedziba Domu Cadmus. '''Rapture '- Niegdyś klejnot sektora Reductus, teraz martwy świat. Planeta została zaatakowana i niemal całkowicie pożarta przez tyranidów z floty-roju Lewiatan. Xeno zostali pokonani, lecz cena była bardzo wysoka. Teraz jedynymi mieszkańcami planety są członkowie Domu Rycerskiego Aramos, którzy gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja opuszczają swoją siedzibę i ruszają aby pomścić swój świat krwią Tyranidów. 'Avarris '- Planeta grobowiec dynastii Sautekh. W 975M41 Nekroni przebudzili się i bez ostrzeżenia zaatakowali Twierdze Rycerzy. Jakimś sposobem bronie Gaussowskie używane przez Nekronów nie były w stanie przebić się przez Tarcze Jonowe używane przez Rycerzy. Teraz Nekroni wydają się być już niemal pokonani przez połączone siły trzech Domów Rycerskich oraz sił Imperium ściągniętych z okolicznych Sektorów. Zwycięstwo jest o tyle blisko, że Rycerze już dostali się wgłąb Grobowców, a Nekroni nie mogą im zbyt dużo zrobić. =Imperialni Rycerze w armii Imperium= Legiony Tytanów Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Gwardia Imperialna =Znane Domy Rycerskie= Imperialne Domy Rycerskie niezależne: =Rycerz= U podstaw każdego Domu Rycerskiego leży legendarna maszyna zwana Rycerzem bądź zbroją rycerską. Z kolei jej głównym rdzeniem i cechą wyróżniającą jest zastosowana archeotechnologia - pradawne cuda techniki. Od reagujących na bodźce umysłu Tronów Mechanicum, dzięki którym pilot steruje maszynę, po Tarczę Jonową, która sprawia że nie jest on standardową maszyną kroczącą. Bez tych technologii zaimplementowanych w Rycerzu, Szlachta byłaby bezbronna przeciw o wiele potężniejszym i większym wrogom. Istnieje wiele wariantów tej maszyny, a każda ma swoje zalety i wady oraz różni się uzbrojeniem. Ogólny schemat jednak zawsze się powtarza: Rycerz jest kilkunastometrowym, silnie opancerzonym, humanoidalnym, kroczącym pojazdem z nisko osadzoną głową, zaś załogę stanowi jedna osoba. Jedna zbroja rycerska może posiadać jedynie tylko i wyłącznie jednego właściciela, z którym łączy go specyficzna więź. By zasiąść za sterami określonego Rycerza, Szlachcic musi przebyć Rytuał Jestestwa. Dodatkowo każdy Rycerz ma swoją osobowość - Ducha Maszyny, który nadaje mu różny temperament przez fakt że w trakcie Rytuału Jestestwa osobowości pilotów łączą się z maszyną. Zbroje rycerskie cechuje również wielka różnorodność często nawet podobne typy różnią się swoim adamantytowym opancerzeniem gdyż jest ono robione ręcznie, w skutek czego tak maska na "głowę" maszyny jak i poszczególne płyty mogą się różnić. Każdy Rycerz posiada Tron Mechanicum - specjalne urządzenie, które stanowi specjalną platformę kontrolną, której kable wpięte są w odpowiednie wejścia neuralne pilota. Potomkowie rodów szlacheckich najpierw zasiadają na Tronie Mechanicum, wpinają się weń, a następnie Tron jest montowany w zbroi rycerskiej. Człowiek porusza tą maszyną jak własnym ciałem oraz odbiera od niej bodźce. Widzi to co widzi Rycerz i czuje to, co czuje Rycerz. Dlatego też mechaniczna zbroja pod względem pilotowania jest podobna do Tytanów - steruje się nią umysłem. Dzięki temu Rycerzy pod względem zwinności i kontroli ruchów w całej galaktyce przewyższyć mogą jedynie eldarskie maszyny. Te narzędzia sztuki wojny wbrew pozorom bardzo szybkie i potrafią wytrzymać nawet najcięższy ostrzał dzięki właśnie Tarczy Jonowej, bądź innej, występującej u różnych typów tych maszyn. Olbrzymie i potężne uzbrojenie, również do walki bezpośredniej, sprawia, że na polu bitwy niewiele jednostek może mu dorównać. Maszyny Imperialnych Rycerzy przechowywane są w Sanktuarium, specjalnym miejscu, w którym piloci odbywają rytuały i przechodzą procedury, pozwalające na połączenie się z maszyną. Odmiany i typy Rycerzy Występują dwie ogólne rodziny maszyn są to Cerastus oraz Questoris. Oraz jeden pozostały, bliżej nieokreślony '''Kasztelan. 'Cerastus' Cerastus to smukłe i zwinne oraz wysokie pancerze, które powstały w Epoce Walk. Należą do nich: Rodzina pancerzy Cerastus składa się z czterech znanych przedstawicieli:thumb|212px|Acheron, dom rycerski Vornherr 'Acheron' Rycerz przeznaczony do usuwania piechoty choć doskonale radzi sobie też z większymi oponentami, również masowo niszczy czołgi tak średnie jak i lekkie dzięki potężnym miotaczom ogania, przed którym nie ma ucieczki. Jednak jego główny cel to element psychologiczny - szerzenie strachu i paniki. Jego Duch Maszyny wręcz łaknie śmierci, często zniekształcając psychikę pilota, co z kolei sprawia że wielu Potomków boi się wiązać z tą maszyną. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Tarcza Jonowa - kierowana bariera. *Piło-rękawica Żniwiarz - potrafi rozrywać wszystko. *Ciężkie boltery - wbudowane w piło-rękawicę. *Działo ogniowe wzór Acheron - spopiela nawet maszyny. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów thumb|212px|Oskarżyciel, dom rycerski Orhlacc 'Oskarżyciel' Maszyna potrafiąca błyskawicznie i na szeroką skalę, tak na bliskim jak i dalekim dystansie niszczyć lekkie pojazdy oraz piechotę. Jej uzbrojenie pozwala także na powalanie większych przeciwników w walce w zwarciu. Słynie ze stoickiego Ducha Maszyny, a obecnie jest naprawdę wielką rzadkością na polu bitwy, o której marzy wiele wielu młodych Szlachciców, mimo że tylko weterani pilotują Oskarżyciele. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Tarcza Jonowa *Podwójnie sprzężone działo boltowe wzór Oskarżyciel - broń z niesamowitą szybkostrzelnością. *Brzeszczot Nawałnic - miecz rażący kilka celów. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów. 'Atrapos' thumb|222px|Atrapos, dom rycerski Malinax Najbardziej zaawansowany technologicznie i prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszy Rycerz typu Cerastus. Został stworzony przez Adeptus Mechanicus z myślą o eksterminacji ogromnych wrogich maszyn, gdyż obrażają Omnizjasza. Nawet jego mroczny Duch Maszyny pragnie jedynie destrukcji, nie emanując żadnych innych uczuć. Najrzadszy w czasach Wielkiej Krucjaty. Posiada specjalne protokoły, które w ekstremalnych starciach stymulują maszynę do ponadprzeciętnych możliwości. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca - chroni dodatkowo przed atakami w zwarciu. *Laserowy Ucinacz wzór Atrapos - laser o bardzo krótkim zasięgu. *Grawitonowe Działo Osobliwości - działo zaginające grawitację. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr - pozwala na samonaprawę. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów. thumb|212px|Lansjer, dom rycerski Makabius 'Lansjer' Doskonały do roli oflankowania wroga ze względu na jego szybkość. Dzięki odpowiedniemu wyposażeniu jest skuteczny w pojedynkowaniu się, zwłaszcza z ogromnymi przeciwnikami mogącymi walczyć w zwarciu. Najliczniejszy przedstawiciel rodziny Cerastus z impulsywnym i lubiącym brawurę Duchem Maszyny i pilotami z podobnym charakterem. Na jego wyposażenie składają się: *Rękawica Jonowej Tarczy - inna wersja tarczy jonowej. *Lanca Uderzeniowa Cerastus - broń do walki bezpośredniej jak i na dystansie poprzez wystrzał kuli plazmy. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów. 'Questoris' To głównie rodzina starożytnych pancerzy bitewnych, które mogą być starsze niż samo Imperium i równie stare co historia Imperialnych Rycerzy. Ich wielkość waha się od ponad 9 do ponad 12 metrów, są niższe i bardziej obłe od Rycerzy z rodziny Cerastus. 'Błędny Rycerz' [[Plik:Freeblade imperial knight wolne ostrze imperialni rycerze knights wypalony rycerz.png|thumb|280px|Błędny Rycerz Wypalony Rycerz, Wolne Ostrze]] Najbardziej popularna odmiana z rodziny Questoris, obok Paladyna. Jest podstawą armii wielu domów rycerskich. Stanowi idealny balans między opancerzeniem, uzbrojeniem a ruchliwością. Jest zorientowany w walce przeciw ciężko opancerzonym wrogom, ale działo pozwala mu unicestwić kilka celów na raz. Ma Ducha Maszyny o awanturniczej i agresywnej naturze. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w ramię. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz - rozszarpuje każdy pancerz. *Działo termiczne - spopiela błyskawicznie nawet terminatory. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - energetyczna broń zamiast Żniwiarza. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego, uskuteczniają walkę z piechotą, tracąc na przebijalności. [[Plik:Paladin_Boleściwy_świt_questoris.png|thumb|280px|Paladyn Boleściwy Świt, dom rycerski Orhlacc]] 'Paladyn' Identyczny pod względem parametrów jak Błędny Rycerz z tego powodu iż dzielą tą samą konstrukcję, druga najliczniejsza odmiana Rycerza, nastawiona troszkę bardziej na masową likwidacje celów tak lekkich jak i średnich aż po ciężkie, przez co stanowi uniwersalny balans wszystkich czynników zbroi rycerskiej. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne - ogromna broń artyleryjska. *Ciężki karabin maszynowy - wbudowany w Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Schemat Imperialni Rycerze Imperial knights Strażnik mortan duma czarnej turni.png|thumb|280px|Strażnik Duma Czarnej Turni, dom rycerski Mortan]] 'Strażnik' Rzadszy od wyżej wymienionych, często znajduje się na szpicy, przewodząc szturmom, choć bardzo dobrze nadaje się do obrony kluczowych lokacji. Pomimo że może pełnić każdą funkcję to jest zorientowany w walce z piechotą, zwłaszcza ciężką. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Działo gatlinga Mściciel - obrotowa broń. *Miotacz Ognia - wbudowany w Mściciela. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Rękawica Thunderstrike - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Schemat Imperialni Rycerze Imperial knights Krzyżowiec Krast Odkupienie nieugiętego.png|thumb|280px|Krzyżowiec Odkupienie Nieugiętego, dom rycerski Krast]] 'Krzyżowiec' Rycerz stworzony do wsparcia ogniowego, jedna z najcięższych maszyn i rzadszych od reszty rodziny Questoris. Posiada niesamowitą siłę ognia. Przez wzgląd na uzbrojenie jest czasem uważany za niehonorowy - niestety brak mu zbytnich możliwości walki bezpośredniej. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Działo gatlinga Mściciel *Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne - może być zamienione na którąś główną broń. *Działo Gatlinga Mściciel - może być zamienione na którąś główną broń. *Działo termiczne - może być zamienione na którąś główną broń. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Schemat Imperialni Rycerze Imperial knights Galant Vulker pozłacany Zdobywca.png|thumb|280px|Galant Pozłacany Zdobywca, dom rycerski Vulker]] 'Galant' Maszyna nastawiona w pełni na walkę wręcz, dokonująca niemal legendarnych czynów; przez kombinację wyposażenia stworzoną tylko do walki bezpośredniej potrafi z o wiele mniejszym trudem niż inni Rycerze pokonać każdą jednostkę, jaka istnieje. Posiada żarliwego, szalonego i lekkomyślnego Ducha Maszyny. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Tarcza Jonowa *Ciężki karabin maszynowy *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Rękawica Thunderstrike. Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm - montowana na plecach. *Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear - montowana na plecach. *Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus - montowane na plecach. *Karabin Melta - zamiast ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. *Augmetyka Okularów *Bio-korodujące naboje - do ciężkiego karabinu maszynowego. [[Plik:Questoris_styrix_Radamantys.png|thumb|280px|Styrix Radamantys, dom rycerski Atrax]] 'Styrix' Głównie przeciwpiechotna maszyna, zaprojektowana przez Adeptus Mechanicus w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty z całą gamą reliktowych i niezwykle zaawansowanych technologii. Niektóre Domy Rycerskie dostawały Styrixy za poświęcenie dla Adeptus Mechanicus. Z tego powodu w obecnych czasach jest to dla wielu symbol niewolnictwa aniżeli chluby i potęgi, dlatego nie zawsze jest używany. Posiada ponurego, wręcz wrogiego Ducha Maszyny. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca. *Karabin Grawitacyjny - wbudowany w lewy bok Styrix. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Volkite Chieorovile - broń przepalająca wszystko. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów *Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza *Podwójnie Sprzężony Miotacz Promieniowania - zainstalowany w Hekatonie [[Plik:Megajra_Orphaeon_questoris.png|thumb|280px|Megajra Orphaeon, dom rycerski Hermetika]] 'Megajra' Podobny do Styrix, tak pod względem genezy, konstrukcji jak i nacechowania przez Domy Rycerskie. O tyle że nastawiony bardziej na likwidację celów opancerzonych. Oba stanowią niezwykłą rzadkość w obecnych czasach i są najczęściej używane przez Domy Rycerskie podległe kapłanom maszyn z Marsa. Jego podstawowe wyposażenie to: *Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca *Plazmowy Muszkiet Stopniowy - wbudowany w lewy bok Megajry, strzela salwami większych kul plazmy, przetapiając tak pancerze jak i ciało. *Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz *Działo Świetlne - afektuje również określony obszar. *Błogosławiony Autosymulakr Opcjonalne wyposażenie: *Augmetyka Okularów *Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton - zamiast Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza *Podwójnie Sprzężony Miotacz Promieniowania - zainstalowany w Hekatonie 'Pozostałe typy Rycerzy' 'Kasztelan' Rzadka odmiana Rycerza, podobnie jak Krzyżowiec. Jest jednostką bliźniaczą Krzyżowca - grubo opancerzony, ciężki, wolny i nastawiony na siłę ognia, pełniąc na polu bitwy rolę wsparcia ogniowego. Wyposażenie Rycerzy Spis wszelkiego możliwego wyposażenia wszystkich maszyn Domów Rycerskich. 'Tarcze' *'Tarcza Jonowa' (ang. Ion Shield) - Stanowi esencję ochrony Rycerza. To potężny generator pola, będący archeotechnologią. Produkuje on wąski łuk pola energetycznego, którego pozycję zmienia pilot. W trakcie generowania pola jonowego, Rycerz może jednocześnie strzelać z własnej broni. Ustawienia, forma tarczy i jej pozycja są kluczowe do obrony maszyny, bowiem pole może jedynie odbijać bądź zwalniać pociski, nie zaś absorbować je jak robi to Tarcza Próżniowa, używana w Tytanach. Oznacza to, że efektywność Tarczy Jonowej jest uzależniona od umiejętności oraz doświadczenia operatora. Posługuje się nią większość Rycerzy. *'Jonowa Tarcza Iskrząca' (ang. Ion Flare Shield) - Niezwykle rzadki relikt z Mrocznej Epoki Technologii. Wyposażone są weń maszyny, które powstały na początku Wielkiej Krucjaty; Megajra, Styrix oraz Atrapos. Jest niewiele bardziej skuteczna od zwykłej, Jonowej Tarczy ale dodatkowo jest w stanie ochronić Rycerza przed atakami wręcz. *'Rękawica Jonowej Tarczy' (ang. Ion Gauntlet Shield) - Posługuje się nią Lansjer, jest to prawa, chwytna mechaniczna dłoń z wbudowaną tarczą, która generuje pole jonowe. Pole jest bardziej skoncentrowane, przez co nie trzeba odpowiednio go formować. Jednak z racji zamontowania na ręce, traci na elastyczności, ponieważ wolniej ustawia się tarczę w kierunku ostrzału. Chroni przed bezpośrednimi atakami wręcz. 'Pomniejsze uzbrojenie' *Ciężki karabin maszynowy (ang. Heavy stubber) - Mimo zaawansowanej technologii zaimplementowanej w Rycerzach, ta archaiczna broń jest często wbudowana w maszynę. Najczęściej występuje w naramienniku, ale może być zamocowany w innych broniach jak np. Szybkostrzelne Działo Bitewne. Istnieje możliwość wyposażenia go w bio-korodującą amunicję. *'Karabin Melta' (ang. Meltagun) - W niektórych Rycerzach zastępuje ono dość prymitywny Ciężki Karabin Maszynowy, dzięki czemu Rycerz rezygnując z lepszego koszenia piechurów może szybciej unicestwiać bardziej opancerzone cele. *'Karabin grawitacyjny' (ang. Gravgun) - Broń niezwykle zaawansowana, występująca w ramieniu Styrix'ie, przygważdża ona piechotę oraz jest tym skuteczniejsza im cięższy jest wróg. *'Plazmowy Muszkiet Stopniowy' (ang. Phased Plasma-Fusil) - Zaawansowane plazmowe uzbrojenie strzelające seriami, jest zainstalowane w ramieniu Megajry. *'Ciężki miotacz ognia' (ang. Heavy flamer) - Oczyszcza bunkry i inne formy ochrony oraz zmiata piechotę spod stóp adamantytowych gigantów. Jest wmontowany jedynie w dziale gatlinga Mściciel. *'Ciężki Bolter' (ang. Heavy bolter) - Popularna w Imperium cięższa wersja boltera, w przypadku Rycerzy występująca podwójnie, wbudowana w Piło-Rękawicę Żniwiarz, którą posługuje się Acheron. Doskonale radzi sobie z piechotą. *'Miotacz Promieniowania' (ang. Rad Cleanser) - Straszliwa broń wymyślona w mrocznych czasach, choć nie zabija błyskawicznie, to oczyszcza teren z wszelkiego życia i nic przed nią nie chroni. Miotacze Promieniowania są wbudowane w Oblężniczy Pazur Hekaton. 'Uzbrojenie montowane na karapaksie' Różne formy uzbrojenia, które mocuje się na swoistych plecach maszyny. Jedynie Paladyn, Błędny Rycerz, Galant, Krzyżowiec oraz Strażnik mogą je posiadać. *'Wyrzutnia Rakiet Stormspear' (ang. Stormspear Rocket Pod) - Przeciwpancerne rakiety o własnym napędzie, średniego zasięgu. Skuteczne tak przeciw pojazdom jak i ciężkiej piechocie. *'Wyrzutnia Rakiet Ironstorm' (ang. Ironstorm Missle Pod) - Sporych rozmiarów rakiety o dalekim zasięgu. Bardzo duży promień eksplozji, stosowane na lekko bądź średnio opancerzonych oponentów, tak piechotę jak i pojazdy. *'Podwójne Autodziałko Icarus' (ang. Twin Icarus Autocannon) - Przeciwlotnicza broń składająca się z dwóch autodziałek. Łatwo unicestwia większość pojazdów lotniczych. 'Główne uzbrojenie zasięgowe' *'Szybkostrzelne działo bitewne' (ang. Rapid-fire Battle Cannon) - Broń artyleryjska o ogromnym kalibrze, która może szybko wyrzucać pociski. Jeden wystrzał powoduje olbrzymią eksplozje przez co masowo unicestwia piechotę, eskadrę lekkich czołgów, albo pojedynczy silnie opancerzony cel. *'Działo Termiczne' (ang. Thermal Cannon) - Działo, które potrafi unicestwić absolutnie wszystko, żaden wróg nie oprze się nawet jednemu uderzeniu gorąca. Dodatkowo wystrzał obejmuje określony obszar. Broń charakteryzuje krótki jak na uzbrojenie Rycerza zasięg. *'Działo gatlinga Mściciel' (ang. Avenger Gatling Cannon) - Szybkostrzelne, obrotowe działo, wypluwające wielkokalibrowe pociski z niezwykłą szybkością. Doskonałe na eksterminację ciężkiej infanterii - jest też w stanie przebić najtwardszy pancerz, również pojazdów. *'Działo Świetlne' (ang. Lighting Cannon) - Niebywale zaawansowane urządzenie, doskonale radzące sobie z każdą formą wroga. Ma średni zasięg. Afektuje określony obszar. *'Volkite Chieorovile' - Bardzo potężny, reliktowy sprzęt laserowy o krótkim zasięgu. Jest w stanie zetrzeć każdego z drogi, przepalając wszelki pancerz. *'Podwójnie sprzężone działo boltowe wzór Oskarżyciel' (ang. Twin-linked Castigator pattern Bolt Cannon) - Dwa obrotowe działka złączone w jedną broń, wypluwające z olbrzymią szybkością pociski typu bolt, podobnie jak czynią to boltery, o tyle że kaliber jest tu większy. Doskonale anihiluje piechotę, zważywszy na reaktywną, wybuchową amunicję. *'Działo ogniowe wzór Acheron' (ang. Acheron pattern Flame Cannon) - Potworny, dwulufowy miotacz ognia, którego moc jest tak potężna, że spopiela czołgi. Jego płomienie pokrywają dość duży obszar, zaś przed szalejącym gorącem po prostu nie ma ucieczki, dlatego też sprawdza się w oczyszczaniu wszelkich fortyfikacji. *'Grawitonowe Działo Osobliwości' (ang. Graviton Singularity Cannon) - Bardzo zaawansowana broń wykorzystujące starożytną i tajemniczą technologię. Tym skuteczniejsza im bardziej opancerzony i cięższy przeciwnik. Jest ona niestabilna, w skutek czego powoduje tzw. Załamanie Osobliwości w grawitacji, przez co w zależności od momentu wystąpienia efektu może albo uszkodzić lekko zbroję rycerską albo dokonać iście apokaliptycznych zniszczeń po stronie wroga. 'Uzbrojenie do walk w zwarciu' *'Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz' (ang. Reaper Chainsword) - Najpopularniejsza broń Rycerzy, symbolizująca te maszyny. Jest to ogromna, potężna wersja miecza łańcuchowego, którego adamantytowe zęby bez problemu przebijają każdy pancerz, nawet od tytanów, czy z łatwością rozszarpują solidny bunkier. *'Rękawica Thunderstrike' (ang. Thunderstrike Gauntlet) - Olbrzymia, mechaniczna Rękawica Energetyczna, której samo zaciśnięcie powoduje powstanie fali uderzeniowej. Moc sprawia, że odrzuca nawet czołgi. Jest wykorzystywana jedynie przez część pancerzy Questoris. *'Lanca Uderzeniowa Cerastus' (ang. Cerastus Shock Lance) - Błyskawiczna broń, która bardzo szybko się wysuwa i wsuwa, zadając potworne obrażenia. Potrafi też wystrzelić olbrzymią kulę plazmy, których energia topi czołgi, co czyni z niej również broń dystansową. Stosowana typowo przez Lansjera. *'Laserowy Ucinacz wzór Atrapos' (ang. Atropos Lascutter) - Bardzo silne i zaawansowane uzbrojenie laserowe o niezwykle krótkim zasięgu. Choć może być stosowane jako broń dystansowa, to jednak służy jako narzędzie do walki w zwarciu. Posługuje się nim Atrapos. *'Piło-rękawica Żniwiarz' (ang. Reaper Chain-fist) - Broń pacyfikująca równie dobrze przeciwników co najpowszechniejszy Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz, z łatwością penetruje więc każdy pancerz. Ma dodatkowo wbudowane dwa ciężkie boltery, co wspomaga dzierżyciela w zwalczaniu piechoty. *'Brzeszczot Nawałnic' (ang. Tempest Warblade) - Wielki archeotechnologiczny miecz, który potrafi razić wiele wrogów na raz, wykorzystując łuki energetyczne, które produkuje tajemniczy generator. Nadaje się na zalew wielu mniejszych przeciwników, ale jest w stanie bez problemu powalić wrogiego Rycerza. *'Pazur Oblężniczy Hekaton' (ang. Hekaton Siege Claw) - Ogromna broń z trzema pazurami i wbudowanymi w środek, podwójnie sprzężonymi Miotaczami Promieniowania. Łatwo dewastuje pojazdy, ale najlepiej nadaje się na niszczenie budynków. 'Specjalne wyposażenie' *'Augmetyka Okularów' (ang. Occular Augmetics) - Daje możliwość noktowizji i usprawnia widzenie, zwiększając możliwości bojowe. *'Błogosławiony Autosymulakr' (ang. Blessed Autosimulacra) - Zaawansowane narzędzie, które pozwala na autoregenerację. Rycerz wyekwipowany weń potrafi błyskawicznie naprawić uszkodzenia nawet po najcięższym ostrzale. 'Legendarne wyposażenie' Dziedzictwo Imperialnych Rycerzy to unikalne i niezwykle potężne relikty, które przysłużyły się największym czempionom przez wiele mileniów. W całej galaktyce występuje tylko jeden określony relikt. *'Oznaczenie Omnizjasza' (ang. Mark of the Omnissiah) - Skromne urządzenie w kształcie Trybu Omnizjasza. Tak naprawdę jest niesamowicie wydajnym i potężnym ośrodkiem, pozwalającym na samoregeneracje i przywracanie mocy. Dzieje się tak poprzez działanie odpowiednich protokołów rekonstrukcji. *'Sztandar Machariusa Triumfatora' (ang. Banner of Macharius Triumphant) - Dar od Lorda Solara Machariusa by uhonorować Domy Rycerskie, które towarzyszyły mu w trakcie jego krucjaty. Ów Sztandar był brany do każdej bitwy przez Seneszala Imperialnych Rycerzy zawsze, gdy wojownicy walczyli u boku Mistrza Wojny. Legenda mówi że Sztandar Lorda Solara Machariusa nigdy nie ujrzał porażki, bowiem za każdym razem gdy Imperialny Rycerz go dzierżył w wojnie, była ona zawsze wielkim zwycięstwem. Jego majestatyczna forma, powiewająca na wietrze zawsze napełnia wojowników Imperatora odwagą, by walczyli w jego cieniu, gwarantując wygraną bitwę. *'Hełm Bezimiennego Wojownika' (ang. Helm of the Nameless Warrior) - Wielu wielkich bohaterów przez wiele wieków miało zamontowaną tę legendarną płytę czołową na swym Rycerzu. Imię pierwszego dzierżyciela tak zbroi rycerskiej jak i samego pilota zagubiło się w odmętach historii. Pomijając jego genezę, Hełm Bezimiennego Wojownika stał się synonimem morderczego okrucieństwa w bitwie. Pozostaje niejasnym czy ta reputacja bierze się z tajemniczej esencji samoistnie zawartej w hełmie, albo czy po prostu powoduje okropną furię poprzez ciężar noszenia tak niesławnego reliktu. *'Sanktuarium' (ang. Sanctuary) - Potężna tarcza jonowa, która jest w stanie otoczyć cały czas całego Rycerza, jednak z mniejszą efektywnością. Została stworzona przez Kowala Jokaero, który towarzyszył swemu mistrzowi, Inkwizytorowi podczas rutynowej inspekcji Świata Rycerskiego Srebrny Zmierzch. Pomajsterkował on z wypalonym generatorem tarczy, nie tylko go naprawiając ale i ulepszając. *'Pustoszyciel' (ang. Ravager) - To legendarny Łańcuchowy Żniwiarz, który przelał krew milionów istnień. Nie posiada adamantytowych zębów, jak zwyczajna broń tego typu, a zamontowane kły dawno wymarłego, gatunku zwanego Balethrox. Zabito tyle bestii, że Pustoszyciel ma zapas zębów w razie wymiany. Każdy Imperialny Rycerz dzierżący tę broń walczy do samego końca, by uczcić tych Szlachciców, którzy dawno temu starli się z rasą Balethroxów. *'Wzór Doskonałości' (ang. The Paragon Gauntlet) - Osławiona Rękawica Thunderstrike, to prototypowa wersja pierwszej takiej Rękawicy. Mistrzowsko wykonane i perfekcyjne dzieło stworzone jako pierwsze przez Standardowy Wzorzec Konstrukcyjny tychże broni w czasie Wieku Technologii. Sam Wzorzec Konstrukcyjny został wieki temu zagubiony. Był to ten sam, który był częścią kreującą pierwszych Imperialnych Rycerzy, kiedy jej pierwsze ekspedycyjne floty Wielkiej Wojaży wyruszyły w kosmos. Wzór Doskonałości jest znacznie bardziej dewastacyjny i potężniejszy od reszty kopii. =Heraldyka= =Tradycje i rytuały= Ogólne Szlachta często organizuje turnieje, mające na celu wyłowić, który z wojowników jest najdzielniejszy oraz najbardziej utalentowany. s13, IKC *W Domu Hasburg o świcie każdego dnia cały dwór, musi zebrać się razem i słuchać oficjalnego czytania imion i tytułów każdego władcy domu, jaki żył od samych początków założenia Domu Rycerskiego, czyli prawie 26 000 lat temu. Wyczytanie setek imion z olbrzymią ilością tytułów pochłania większą część dnia. *Pewien Dom wymaga by każdy z Potomków okazał swój osobisty miecz Zakrystianom, by ci mogli pobłogosławić go w sześciokrotnym kodzie binarnym, co zajmuje wiele godzin. *Na planecie Aaega o potrójnych pierścieniach, co dwadzieścia trzy lata każdy z władców Domów Rycerskich tego świata zbiera się by ścigać się przez przelewającą się ogniem ścieżkę do świątyni Świętego Pollundiinego. Wygrywa ten pilot, który dotrze pierwszy ze sprawnym Rycerzem do tychże ruin. Przez 23 lata będzie miał wszystkich władców Domów Rycerskich tego świata jako lenników. Reszta rywali nawet nie dożyje, by choćby ujrzeć kruszące się ściany świątyni. Szlachta jednak nie widzi w tym nic złego: powoduje to przepływ władzy z rąk do rąk, a tym samym postęp oraz władca Aaega'y musi przecież być pomysłowy jak się tylko da. =Kanon konflikt= 103HH4 Źródła The Imperial Knight Companion: *''Historia; Gwiezdny Exodus i Epoka Technologii, s.4-5; Epoka Walk, s.5; Epoka Imperium; Pierwszy z Wielu s.5; Wyścig, s.5; Wyznawcy Omnizjasza, s.6'' *''Szlachta, s.9; Rytuał Jestestwa, s.7'' *''Domy Rycerskie; s.9; Rywalizacje Domów Rycerskirch, s.9; Domy Rycerskie Imperium, s.4, s.9; Domy Rycerskie Adeptus Mechanicus, s.8-9; Lista znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.8, s.106'' *''Tradycje i rytuały, s.9'' Codex Imperial Knights 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna): *''Opis ogólny, s.9'' *''Historia, s.14, s.16, s.18, s.26, s.28-31, s.103-110'' *''Rycerz, s.9-10, s.12; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy, s.9-10'' *''Szlachta; Rytuał Jestestwa, s.12-13'' *''Zakrystianie, s. 27-28'' *''Wolne Ostrza, s.33-34; Znane Wolne Ostrza, s.34, s.46'' *''Domy Rycerskie, s.43, s.46; Rywalizacje Domów Rycerskich, s.27; Domy Rycerskie Imperium: s.43; Domy Rycerskie Adeptus Mechanicus, s.32-33, s.43; Podział wg. potęgi, s.43, s.46; Lista Znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.19, s.20-21, s.28, s.30, s.43-46, s.105-106'' *''Tradycje i rytuały, s.28-29'' Codex Imperial Knights 7th edition: *''Opis ogólny, s.4, s.8, s.14'' *''Historia, s.4-10, s.15-16'' *''Rycerz; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy, s.102-106; Wyposażenie Rycerzy, s.21-22, s.115-119 '' *''Wolne Ostrza; Znane Wolne Ostrza, s.64-75'' *''Domy Rycerskie, s.10, s.14; Domy Rycerskie Imperium, s.10 s.14, s.30-33; Domy Rycerskie Adeptus Mechanicus, s.15, s.53, s.56-57; Lista znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.18, s.47, s.51, s.56, s.71, s.73-74'' The Horus Heresy Book Three: Extermination: *''Opis ogólny, s.230'' *''Domy Rycerskie, s.230; Domy Rycerskie czasów Herezji Horusa, s.230; Lista znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.30, s.160'' The Horus Heresy Book Four: Conquest: *''Historia, s.96-99, s.303, s.305, s.309-310.'' *''Rycerz, s.96, s.303-307; Wyposażenie Rycerzy, s.301-308'' *''Szlachta; Rytuał Jestestwa, s.120'' *''Domy Rycerskie; Domy Rycerskie Adeptus Mechanicus, s.96, s.103; Domy Rycerskie czasów Herezji Horusa, s.98, s.103, s. 295-299; Lista znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.98-99, s.106-108, s.114-115, s.123, s.131'' The Horus Heresy Book Five: Tempest: *''Historia; Wydarzenia w trakcie Herezji Horusa, s.39, s.122'' The Horus Heresy Book Six: Retribution: *''Historia; Wydarzenia w trakcie Herezji Horusa, s.30, s.79'' *''Rycerz; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy, s.278; Wyposażenie Rycerzy, s.278-279; Lista znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.71'' Codex Astra Militarum 6th edition (wersja elektroniczna): *''Historia; Wydarzenia Czasów Końca, s.61'' Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook 6th edition: *''Historia; Czasy Postherezyjne, s.168'' Forgeworld: * Rycerz; Odmiany i typy Rycerzy; Uzbrojenie do walk w zwarciu. White Dwarf Issue 66 (2015): *''Lista Znanych Domów Rycerskich, s.59'' Warhammer 40, 000: Freeblade *''Lista Znanych Domów Rycerskich'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium